


Elveszett Manchester

by AgathaDeGalen



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: A Pokoltól elvárható mennyiségű és minőségű erőszak, Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), Gen, Getting Together, Hurt Aziraphale (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, anno domini 2009, az egyik legelső GO fic amit olvastam, és még sok mindenki más
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaDeGalen/pseuds/AgathaDeGalen
Summary: Ha a Pokol elrabolja a Menny földi ügynökét, és kiszabadítására a Mindenható egy démont, a Mennyei Seregek Főparancsnokát és az Apokalipszis egyik Lovasát... bocs, Motorosát küldi, azt hiszem, egyértelmű, hogy semmi jó nem sülhet ki belőle. Ehhez vegyünk még hozzá egy boszorkányt, az Apokalipszis maradék Motorosát, a többi Arkangyalt, egy igencsak vonakodó Antikrisztust, na meg természetesen a Megváltót, és fűszerezzük meg a közelgő Világvégével, aminek Manchester városa látja kárát... Garantált a szórakozás :)A fordítás a szerző, Aisene (Moczo) engedélyével készült.
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Prológus és Dramatis Personae

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manchester Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903880) by [Aisene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisene/pseuds/Aisene). 



> Réges-régi történet ez. A fic eredetije és a fordítás is azokban a távoli időkben készült, amikor egy filmadaptáció hiú ábrándnak tűnt csupán. Éppen ezért a történet alapja teljes egészében a regény - és persze a szerző fantáziája.
> 
> Megjegyzendő továbbá, hogy nem nagyon szeretem a regény magyar fordítását. Elég sok benne a fordítási hiba és a félreértelmezés, még az újabb, úgynevezett "javított" kiadásokban is. Ezért láthatjátok majd, hogy bizonyos esetekben a saját fejem után mentem, már ami egyes nevek, idézetek fordítását illet. Sajnálom, szakmai ártalom...

Azirafel végre megtört, és megtette azt, amit nem hitt, hogy valaha is meg fog tenni: fizikai erőszakhoz folyamodott, csak hogy megakadályozza a könyvesboltja előtt egész nap kígyózó sor utolsó tagját, hogy az lelépjen a legjobb könyveivel.

Az elmúlt három hétben hat különböző első kiadástól fosztották meg (és az idők végezetéig gyászolni fogja elvesztésüket, nyugodjanak békében, Ámen), de ez a… ez a _huligán_ a _Bunbury, avagy jó ha szilárd az ember_ első, külön neki dedikált példányát próbálta lenyúlni. És ha ez nem hatalmazott föl egy kis szent öldöklésre, hát semmi. Crowley – _az a… az a seggfej ide se tolta a képét három hete! Még csak nem is üzent! Az ő fejét is le kéne csapni!_ – büszke lett volna; mindig azt hajtogatta, hogy egy kis erőszak a könyvek védelmében még nem árthat, bár ehhez általában hozzáfűzte, hogy az angyalnak rögtön ezzel kéne kezdenie, valahányszor vevő téved a boltba.

Mégis, annak ellenére, hogy hókon csapta egy elővarázsolt baseballütő, a vásárló feltápászkodott, leporolta a ruháját, és megvette a könyvet.

Azirafel a Földön töltött hatezer év alatt egyszer sem sírt. De most hogy szeretett volna! Ám megacélozta magát, bezárta a boltot (na nem mintha ez mostanában bárkit is megállított volna; egyszerűen csak betörtek és elvitték a könyveket – Azirafel biztos volt benne, hogy sosem volt annyi könyve, mint amennyit elvesztett az utóbbi hetekben) és a Szt. James Park felé vette az irányt, hogy megnyugodjon egy kicsit.

Ma még kacsák sem voltak.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**ELVESZETT MANCHESTER** _

Egy szerény fanfiction Neil Gaiman és Terry Pratchett _Good Omens_ című regényének folytatásaként  
Szigorúan szórakoztatási céllal elkészülve, minthogy annak a joga nem Pratchett és Gaiman urakat illeti, hanem Istent, Sátánt és az Emberiséget

**SZEREPLŐK**

_**A Mennyből** _

Isten (A Mindenható Pasziánszjátékos)  
Metatron (Isten Hangja)  
Jézus (A Mindenható Fia és Déli Hippi)  
Mihály (Az előbb-sújts-le-aztán-kérdezz varieté Harcosainak Arkangyala)  
Rafael (A Gyógyítás Arkangyala, aki kedvesebb, mint kéne)  
Uriel (A Bűnbánat Arkangyala, aki örökösen be van lőve)  
Gábriel (A Kinyilatkoztatások Arkangyala, aki idiótákkal van körülvéve)  
Azirafel (Hatalmasság, részmunkaidős antikvárius és Déli Buzeráns)

_**A Pokolból** _

Lucifer (Sátán, Az Ellenség stb.)  
Belzebub (A Pokol Fejedelme, A Legyek Ura)  
Mammon (A Falánkság Arkördöge)  
Beliál (A Restség és Testi Vágy Arkördöge)  
Moloch (A Düh Arkördöge)  
Dagon (A Pokol Hercege olyan Okokból Kifolyólag, amiket Ő Sem Ért)  
Crowley (Az Édenkert Kígyója és Déli Felvágós Ficsúr)  
Adam (Vonakodó Antikrisztus és Déli Nyilvánvalóan Varázsló)  
Eb (Korábbi Pokol Kutyája és jelenlegi lábra-gerjedő)

_**Az Apokalipszis Lovasai** _

Háború (Vörös hajú, tüzérségi és származási problémákkal)  
Szennyezés (Sápadt, szeleburdi tini, aki csak túl akar lenni az Apokalipszisen)  
Éhezés (Kegyetlen üzletember, aki ironikusan pocsék a rövidtávú tervezésben)  
HALÁL (Halál)

_**Emberek** _

Anatéma Apparát-Pulsifer (Mohó olvasó, főállású anya, boszorkány és korábbi leszármazott)  
Newton Pulsifer (Szerencsétlen apa és csapás az elektronikára)  
Azirafel Pulsifer (hároméves médium)  
Bentley Pulsifer (szintén egy hároméves médium)  
Madame Tracy (Festett Arcú Jezabel, Babilon Szajhája és Médium)  
Shadwell őrmester (Északi Boszorkányvadász, csak névleg visszavonult)  
Pippin Galadriel Holdgyermek (lobbanékony vörös hajú és feminista)  
Brian (Adam örökösen piszkos barátja, aki az alagsorban él)  
Wensleydale (Adam tisztább, okosabb barátja, aki a szomszédban lakik)  
Prudence Nővér (A Jogos Csapás Legszentebb Asszonya Rend apácája)  
Skuzz (volt Apokalipszis Csekélyebb Motorosa, jelenlegi ételkihordó)

_**Azok, Akik már Meghaltak, Mégis Említést Érdemelnek** _

Dilis Ágnes (boszorka, próféta és író)  
Dilis Ágost (’mágus’ és bestselleres író)  
Ligur (A Pokol Hercege, megölte egy vödör szenteltvíz a könyv legrégebbi trükkje során)  
Hastur (A Pokol Hercege, megölte egy felbőszített Hatalmasság lába)  
Nagy Ted, Böllér és Hájas (volt Pokol Angyalai és Apokalipszis Csekélyebb Motorosai)


	2. 1. fejezet

Kezdetben Crowley-nak fel sem tűnt, hogy valami nincs rendben.

  


Nem volt tökéletesen téves döntés arra következtetni, hogy minden rendben, végül is Azirafel párszáz évenként igenis vette a fáradtságot, hogy hazalátogasson a Mennybe, és ilyenkor határozatlan ideig távol volt. Ezen ritka alkalmakkor hagyott hátra egy cetlit, amin ott állt, hová is ment, amit azonban ezúttal nem tett meg. Crowley _ezzel_ sem gondolt sokat; a világnak nem lett vége kilenc évvel korábban, és egészen azóta a dolgok viszonylag békésen mentek. Semmi nyomós oka nem volt a kettősnek arra, hogy állandó kapcsolatban álljanak egymással, vagy hogy minden nap pontosan tudják, hol van a másik. Az, hogy végül mégis rendszeresen tartották a kapcsolatot, merő véletlen volt.

  


Három hét tömény unalom után – semmi poén sincs a kísértésben, ha nincs ott senki, aki megakadályozza – Crowley végül beismerte vereségét, és ellátogatott a bolthoz. A kieszelt aljas terv részét képezte egy-két könyv ellopása is; elmélete szerint az angyal – bárhol legyen is – megérzi, hogy erőszakot követtek el a boltján, és azonnal visszajön. A módszer remekül bevált a múltban, bár kétségtelenül maga után vont bizonyos mennyiségű Mennyei Dühöt. Igen, Crowley _ennyire_ unatkozott.

  


Az ajtón belépve azonban rá kellett döbbennie, hogy a könyvesboltba már betörtek.

  


\- Helló, Crowley! – mosolygott rá a férfi.  
  
\- Ifjabb Johnny Cash? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Crowley.  
  
\- Ó, hát úgy nézek ki neked? – kérdezte a férfi, átfutva az íróasztalon katonás rendben elhelyezett papírokon. – Nem túl kreatív, mondhatom.  
  
Crowley a napszemüveg mögött összehúzta a szemét.  
  
\- Azt ne mondd... – Egyfajta egyedi _érzés_ áradt „ifj. Johnny Cash” felől, pont mint Azirafel állandóan jelenlévő szeretet-aurája, csak sokkalta intenzívebb. Crowley-ban azt az érzést keltette, mintha valaki nagyon erősen magához ölelné, de közben egy kést is szorítana a torkához.  
\- Rendben – mondta a férfi.  
  
\- … Isten, ugye?  
  
Johnny nem hagyta abba a mosolygást.  
  
\- Bingó. – Több információval egyelőre nem szolgált.  
  
\- Szóval mi járatban errefelé? Mellesleg mit csinálsz _te_ itt? Nincs valaki, aki elmondaná a dolgokat helyetted? – Crowley legyőzte a kísértést, hogy lusta disznónak hívja Őt, és bizonytalanul arra gondolt, hogy ezért dicséretet érdemel. Talán nem a Pokoltól, de valakitől biztosan.  
  
Isten finoman megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- Hát, ha tudni akarod, Metatron kissé… érzékeny az Azirafel t érintő ügyekben az Incidens óta. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy ha őt küldöm, nem végez veled rögtön, ahelyett, hogy elmondaná az üzenetet. Egyébként meg hatezer éve nem beszélgettünk…  
  
Crowley-nak nem akaródzott belemennie _ebbe_ a témába.  
  
\- Tökmindegy. Rendben, szóval hol van Azirafel? – kérdezte mellkasa előtt összefont karokkal, próbálva úgy tenni, mint akit nem érdekel.  
  
\- Azirafel jelenleg a Pokolban tartózkodik – felelte Isten fásultan. Megunva az asztal tartalmának átvizsgálását a könyvespolc felé indult.  
  
\- MICSODA? – tört ki Crowley-ból akkora vehemenciával, amire még ő sem számított.  
  
\- Akarata ellenére, hadd tegyem hozzá, de erre te is rájöhettél. Hú, hogy vette rá Chaucert, hogy _dedikálja_ ezt?  
  
\- Mégis _mióta_ van a Pokolban? Ki vitte oda és miért… a francba ezzel, mond meg, merre van, és kicsinálom a rohadékot, aki…  
  
A váratlanul rátörő nyugalom szinte ledöntötte a lábáról.  
  
\- Csitt, Crowley – intette le Isten, továbbra is mosolyogva, és Crowley-ban felrémlett a gyanú, hogy azért ilyen nyugodt, mert Isten azzá _tette_. Mindez felidegesítette volna, ha nem lett volna olyan rohadtul nyugodt. – Azirafel egyelőre biztonságban van, de sajnos már nem sokáig. És eszembe sem jutott volna rád várni itt, ha nem tervezném, hogy utána küldelek, hogy megmentsd. _Három hetedbe telt_ , hogy ide gyere? – Isten helytelenítően ciccegett.  
  
\- _Hatezer éve_ ismerem Azirafelt. Három hét semmiség – védekezett Crowley.  
  
\- De mindig hagy neked üzenetet arról, hogy hova ment. Nem találtad különösnek, hogy ezúttal elmulasztotta?  
  
\- Izé… Csak mond meg végre, mi a Pok… izé…  
  
\- Folytasd csak – legyintett Isten, visszarakva a helyére a _Canterbury mesék_ et.  
  
\- Mi a Pokol folyik itt?  
  
Isten felsóhajtott.  
  
\- Muszáj lesz kétszer elmagyaráznom, ugye?  
  
\- He?  
  
\- Nos, ahogy már említettem, be kell törnöd a Pokolba, és nyilvánvaló, hogy nem mehetsz _egyedül_. Szükséged lesz valakire, aki fedez… pontosabban, te fogod _őt_ fedezni… na meg a hölgyet… Akárhogy is, hogy ha most mindent elmagyarázok, újból meg kell majd tennem, amikor a partnered ideér.  
  
\- Peeersze, és azért dolgoztam egyedül hatezer évig, mert annyira bírom a társaságot – Crowley, aki ennél a résznél már fel-alá mászkált, mindezt a világ eddigi legjobb pléhpofájával mondta.  
  
\- És Azirafel nem számít társaságnak? – húzta fel a szemöldökét Isten.  
  
\- Figyelj, abból a _hatezer évből_ jó, ha…  
  
\- Ötezret együtt töltöttetek? – fejezte be Isten még mindig felhúzott szemöldökökkel.  
  
\- Plusz-mínusz néhány ezer – dünnyögte Crowley a padlót fixírozva.  
  
Isten csak mosolygott.  
  
\- Az egyik különleges ügynökömet hívtam ide. És biztosra veszem, hogy te is tudsz kitől segítséget kérni.  
  
\- Ezt előre kitervelted!  
  
\- Nos, _én_ tudtam, hogy Azirafelt elrabolták – vágott vissza Isten.  
  
\- Muszáj volt ezt megint felhozni, ugye?

  


A boltot ragyogó kék fény töltötte be, és a Mennyekből alászállott Isten Seregeinek Kapitánya; A Lovagiasság Védőszentje (a kettőből az egyik); A Harcosok Védőszentje; Ő, Kinek Isten Szent Nyársa Még Az Idők Kezdete Előtt a Seggébe Szorult*; Szent Mihály, az Arkangyal. A szőke, hullámos hajú angyal már magára öltötte a csillogó páncélját – vitatható, hogy valaha levette-e – és felcsatolta meglepően normál méretű kardját (Crowley mindig úgy képzelte, hogy Mihály egy RPG-hőst megszégyenítő pengével mászkál – amivel természetesen kompenzálni akar valamit –, de hát a Mennyről maradt emlékei kissé megkoptak az idők folyamán).

  


\- Szólítottál, Ó Uram? – kérdezte az arkangyal, fél térdre ereszkedve, aranycsillogású szárnyait szorosan behajtogatva. – Meg kell mondjam, hirtelen látogatásod a Földre meglepett minket. Uriel kisebbféle pánikrohamot kapott.  
  
Isten rámosolygott seregei kapitányára, s egy intéssel jelezte, hogy álljon fel.  
  
\- El kell ismernem, Uriel kicsit túl ragaszkodó. Mihály, ha jól sejtem, emlékszel Azirafaelre. – Crowley-nak feltűnt, hogy Isten nem A-zi-ra-felnek, hanem A-zi-ra-f _ae_ lnek ejtette az angyal nevét.  
  
Mihály láthatóan még nem figyelt fel Crowley jelenlétére. Kérges ujjaival megdörzsölte szögletes, erős állát.  
  
\- Persze, hogy emlékszem rá! Rafaelé, ugye? Jól bánt a karddal, bár a szenvedély hiányzott belőle. Aztán odaajándékozta Ádámnak és Évának. Hatalmas stréber. – Ha Mihály normális gyerekként nőtt volna fel, és esetleg egyidős lett volna Azirafellel, az iskolában ő lett volna a focista, aki lenyúlja Azirafel ebédjét.  
  
Az igazat megvallva, a démon nem volt biztos benne, hogyan érez eziránt a leendő társulás iránt. Egyrészről, egy arkangyal – kiváltképp Mihály – felbecsülhetetlen szövetséges lehet, főleg, ha a Pokol lerohanásáról van szó. Másrészt viszont Mihály nagyon szívesen szurkált a kardjával, Crowley pedig rendkívül _szúrnivaló_ volt. Ha nem vigyáz, könnyedén elpusztíthatja őt, még csak próbálkoznia sem kell, és Mihályt ismerve, valószínűleg meg sem próbál majd vigyázni.  
  
Isten még mindig mosolygott. Valójában érkezése óta nem hagyta abba.  
  
\- Az első és egyetlen. Elrabolták. – Mihálynak elakadt a lélegzete. – A Pokol így próbálja megbüntetni őt – bökött az ujjával Crowley felé.  
  
A jelek szerint Mihálynak végre feltűnt, hogy Crowley is a szobában van, ugyanis a démon a következő pillanatban a földön találta magát, az arkangyal szandálos lábával a nyakán, annak támadásra készen felemelt kardja pedig nagyon közel állt ahhoz, hogy lesújtson rá. Crowley abban a biztos tudatban, hogy Isten nem engedi, hogy felnyársalják, fittyet hányva az arkangyal dühödt vicsorgására, higgadtan lerepült napszemüvegéért nyúlt.  
  
\- Mit tettél Azirafaellel? És miért nem tudlak megölni?  
  
\- Kérdezd Őt – bökött Crowley a Mindenható felé. – Mer’ nekem fogalmam sincs, mi folyik itt.  
  
\- Uram?  
  
\- Neki semmi köze nincs hozzá – mondta Isten, _még mindig mosolyogva_ –, szóval nem, nem engedem, hogy bántsd. Kérlek, ülj le, Mihály. Vagy nyugodtan járkálj csak, ha úgy tartja kedved. – Mihály leszállt Crowley-ról, és Isten belekezdett. – Körülbelül három héttel ezelőtt Azirafaelt magukkal ragadták a Pokol erői. – Isten végigtúrta Azirafel íróasztalának alsó fiókját, majd diadalmasan felemelkedett egy kis dobozkával.  
  
\- Ezt eddig is tudtuk – panaszkodott Crowley felülve.  
  
\- Ez háborút jelent! – kiáltotta Mihály. – Mikor indítjuk a támadást? Én készen állok!  
  
\- Csitt, Mihály. Tessék, egyél egy kis csokoládét, ez segít megnyugodni. – Isten felnyitotta a doboz tetejét (ami egyébként Azirafel egyik titkos tartaléka volt), Mihály pedig habozás nélkül kiszolgálta magát. – Akárhogy is, a Meg Sem Történt Incidens után Crowley-t és Azirafaelt békén kellett volna hagyni. Ámde a Pokol néhány renegátja úgy döntött, hogy ideje Crowley-t kicsit megleckéztetni, így hát büntetésképpen elragadták Azirafaelt.  
  
\- Ennek az égvilágon nincs semmi értelme – dünnyögte Crowley.  
  
Isten mosolya elárulta, hogy egy percig sem hisz neki. Letelepedett Azirafel asztalához, és a számítógépén kezdett valamit pötyögni.  
  
\- Annyi minden van, amit egy angyallal csinálni tudnak a Pokolban. Ugyan nem tudják bukott angyallá _tenni_ , és hacsak Azirafael nem provokálja ki, bántani sem bánthatják anélkül, hogy magukra vonnák a Menny haragját az egyezmény megszegése miatt. Most még biztonságban van, még csak rá sem jött, hogy fogva tartják, de ki tud zökkenni ebből az állapotból…  
  
\- És akkor baromira kiborul – mormogta Crowley maga elé.  
  
\- Aztán megpróbál kitörni és mindenkit lenyesni, aki az útjába kerül – fűzte hozzá Mihály. – És… és akkor mindenki rá fog majd vadászni.  
  
\- Pontosan – bólintott Isten, még mindig a komputert buherálva. Lebiggyesztette a száját, majd néhány kattintással később felvidult. – A ti feladatotok lesz, hogy kihozzátok onnan. Nem fogom hagyni egyik Gyermekemet sem, hogy kihasználják, bár lehetőség szerint kerülöm a harcokat. Egyébként meg mindig is kedveltem Azirafaelt; jó fej**.  
  
Csend telepedett a Soho-beli kis könyvesboltra, ahogy Mihály és Crowley egymást fixírozták; egyikük sem volt különösebben oda ezért a társulásért.  
  
\- Egyáltalán hogy tudták elkapni? – érdeklődött Mihály. – Az erőszakmentes nyilatkozat nélkül is egy angyalt – még ha csak Hatalmasság is – nem olyan könnyű foglyul ejteni.  
  
Isten rámosolygott az elvörösödő Crowley-ra, akinek hirtelen felrémlett, mikor látta utoljára az angyalt:

  


_\- Annyira – mondta Azirafel lassan, ahogy egymást támogatva haladtak a bolt felé – részeg vagyok. Sose’ voltam még ilyen részeg._  
  
_\- Persssze, hogy voltál – vihogott Crowley, ahogy betámolyogtak az üzlet hátsó szobájába._  
  
_\- Részeg és magm… agam… ébren._  
  
_\- Oké, ja._  
  
_Az angyal és démon lerogytak a megviselt kanapéra._  
  
_\- Kell mé gegy kicsi – mondta Crowley._  
  
_\- Nekem is – helyeselt Azirafel. – És még egy kicsibb._  
  
_\- Pofabe, angyal._  
  
_Azirafel csak kuncogott._  
  
_Aztán…_

  


\- Rendben, felfogtuk – csattant fel Crowley. – Totál el volt ázva!  
  
\- Szégyen, gyalázat – morogta Mihály. – Ennyire sebezhetőnek hagyni magát.  
  
\- Általában nem issza le magát annyira, hogy nem tud kijózanodni, de az az éjszaka a kevés kivétel közé tartozott. – Crowley ezt inkább mondta magának, mintsem a többieknek. Mihály szigorú pillantását látva folytatta. – Ne nézz így rám, majdnem ezer éve csináljuk! Hadd tegyem hozzá, hogy szabad akaratából.  
  
Isten megropogtatta az ujjait.  
  
\- És most csak az időt vesztegetitek, fiúk. Rendeltem valamit az e-bayről – tartsátok nyitva a szemeteket, már postáztam is nektek –, de most jobb, ha visszatérek a Mennybe, mielőtt Uriel spontán felgyullad. – Felállt és leporolta fekete ruháját. – Lehet, hogy leküldöm Saphlatust, ő élvezné a port… Ciao! – És ezzel a Mindenható távozott.  
  
\- Ellopta a szövegemet – duzzogott Crowley.  
  
\- Te loptad el az Övét – vágta rá az arkangyal. – Azzal, hogy az Ő teremtménye vagy, gonosz lélek. – Mihály fürgén elsétált mellette, ki a könyvesboltból. – Gondolom, tisztában vagy vele, hogyan kell bejutni a Pokolba. – A hangsúlya világosan sejttette, hogy Crowley a saját jól felfogott érdekében, jobb ha tudja.  
  
\- Várj, várj, előtte még…

  


\----------------------------------------------------------------------

* Csak közeli barátainak és gyűlölt ellenségeinek.  
** Máté Evangéliumának lejegyzése során a mindig segítőkész Zirah (aki tökéletesen emlékezett minden apró részletre, és felbecsülhetetlen segítséget nyújtott Jézus életének papírra vetése közben) kitörölte a következőket, és mindenkit biztosított afelől, hogy ilyesmi soha még csak meg sem történt, aztán hirtelen maga Máté sem emlékezett rá, miért is akarta leírni:

_És Jézus Krisztus azt mondá az angyalnak, Azirafael, miért van a boltodban több por, mint tekercs? Ablakaid miért vannak piszokkal borítva? És miért bánsz oly rosszul a vásárlókkal?_  
  
_\- Kérsz egy kis teát? – válaszolá az Úr Angyala._  
  
_\- Naná! –felele Krisztus._

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Dilis Ágostnak nem volt könnyű élete.

  


Először is, nővére, Ágnes nagyon csinos volt, míg Ágost… nos, ő nem. Ágnes még _iskolába_ is járt és ügyes író volt, ezzel szemben Ágostnak a Dilis család apró búzaföldjét kellett gondoznia. Valahányszor valami baki történt, Ágnes simán megúszta és Ágost lett a bűnbak, és hogy történetesen ő volt az, aki mindig bajt kevert (mert Ágnes természetesen példagyerek volt), merő véletlen.

  


Ráadásul Ágnes képzett gyógyító volt _és_ gondolatolvasó _és_ látta a jövőt.

  


Jaja. És még azt gondoltad, hogy a te testvéreid kibírhatatlanok?

  


Egy szó, mint száz, azidő tájt, hogy Ágnes már a _További derék és gondos prófécziák_ on dolgozott, öccse minden idők legnagyobb kisebbrendűségi komplexusától szenvedett. Így hát, mikor Dilis Ágost rájött, mennyi pénz is van az egész jóslatírási bizniszben – pénz, amit a nővére nem kap meg –, eldöntötte, hogy megírja saját próféciás könyvét. Ám mivel szegény nem volt valami kreatív, mindezt a nővére második könyvének lenyúlásával valósította meg, mikor az még csak a közepe táján tartott, és lemásolta az addig elkészült jóslatokat. Persze Ágost nem volt egy olvasott ember, vagy legalábbis nem nagyon, és a nehéz úton tanulta meg, hogy meglehetősen bonyolult úgy leírni valamit, hogy nem tudsz írni.

  


Ágosté volt a történelem egyetlen olyan próféciagyűjteménye, aminek abban a megtiszteltetésben volt része, hogy _mindig tévedett_. Az összes többi könyv legalább valamit eltalált, mégha puszta szerencséből is. De nem Dilis Ágosté.

  


Viszont jól fogyott, és ez elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy egészen időskori haláláig megvigasztalja Ágostot. Annyira jól fogyott, hogy az Apparát család – miután megkapták Ágnes könyvét – kötelességének érezte, hogy Ágost alkotását is megvegye.

  


Nagyjából a hatodik próféciáig jutottak, aztán kitört belőlük a röhögés, és eldobozolták a könyvet a padlásra.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Crowley pontosan tudta, ki legyen a kis csapat harmadik tagja.

  


A szóban forgó nő az amerikai hadsereg terepmintás ruháját viselte, s Bagdad utcáin sétálva igyekezett harcokat szítani. A lehetőség az ölébe pottyant, amikor egy jóképű katona leszólította és mindenféle mutogatással elmagyarázta, hogy randira akarja hívni, mire egy másik katona előugrott a semmiből, és rávetette magát.

  


Crowley a tőle telhető legbarátságosabb mosollyal sétált oda.

  


\- Szóval mit gondolsz? Van kedved rohadt démonokat üldözni a Pokolban? – Fel kellett emelnie a hangját, hogy hallani lehessen valamit a két férfi csetepatéja mellett, akik időközben hat férfivé nőtték ki magukat.  
  
\- Rohadt mint a szlengben, vagy szó szerint? – kérdezte Háború.  
  
Crowley elgondolkodott.  
  
\- Asszem mindkettő.  
  
Háború elmosolyodott, és Crowley-nak gyorsan emlékeztetnie kellett magát, hogy jelenleg az ő oldalukon áll.  
  
\- Ez _annyira_ jó lesz!  
  
Tökéletes választás volt, mert nem kellettek neki okok.  
  
Mihály különös módon nem idegenkedett annyira az Apokalipszis egyik Motorosával való szövetkezéstől, mint azt Crowley gondolta. Ha őszinték akarunk lenni, beleegyezően rábólintott az egészre.  
  
\- Príma. Akkor irány a Pokol.  
  
\- Elnézést, hölgyem és uraim – csendült egy igénytelen hang az egyik törmelékké degradálódott fal mögül. Egy alacsony, kék uniformisba és csúcsos sapkába öltözött férfi lépett eléjük, hóna alatt barna csomaggal. Óvatosan körülnézett, majd rámosolygott a három emberforma lényre. – Csomag Önnek, uram – mondta Crowley-nak a Nemzetközi Expressz postása.  
  
\- Ó, persze – vette el a dobozt Crowley.  
  
\- Itt írja alá, kérem.  
  
Crowley sebtiben lefirkantotta a nevét (A. J. Crowley – és csodák csodájára ezúttal senki sem szólt rá), és a kézbesítő, miután hosszú füttyel felmérte a pusztítást maga körül, búcsút vett tőlük.  
  
Crowley óvatosan kibontotta a csomagolást és felfedte a benne rejlő egyszerű, mégis remekül használható kardot.  
  
\- Reeend _ben_ – örvendezett Háború, s már nyúlt is érte. Abban a pillanatban egy másik, sokkal szemrevalóbb kard villant, s nyomódott a torkának.  
Szabad kezével Mihály rácsapott Háború kézfejére.  
  
\- Ez Azirafael kardja – figyelmeztette.  
  
Háború nem lehetett ilyen könnyen megfélemlíteni.  
  
\- Az _volt_ , de elajándékozta. Most már az enyém.  
  
\- _Én_ adtam neki ezt a kardot, szóval, ha tovább erősködsz…  
  
Hát ez marhára jól megy. Crowley már azon volt, hogy fogja a kardot és lelép, amikor Háború arca felragyogott – mosolya hideg volt és veszélyes, mégis valahogy derült.  
  
\- Valójában semmi gond. A kardok baromi jók, de ez – Ezzel előhúzott egy géppuskát a háta mögül – ez sokkal murisabb.  
  
Két társa elismerően nézett rá. Még Mihály is belátta, hogy jó érzés a maga oldalán tudni Háborút, nem számít mennyire gonosz (az ő szerény véleménye szerint) is volt.  
  
\- Na mire várunk? – kérdezte Háború. – Gyerünk, öljünk le pár izét!

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Adam Young kinyitotta a bejárati ajtót, és rámeredt a kopogtatóra.

  


\- Azt mondtam, _nem_.  
  
Raven Sable összefont karokkal visszabámult. Most más volt, mint legutóbb, amikor térdre rogyva könyörgött.  
  
\- Ez a _munkád_ – emlékeztette a feketébe burkolt üzletember. – A múltkor ellóghattad, de ezúttal nem hagyjuk. Chalky és én már…  
  
Adam az arcába vágta az ajtót. A kicsit későn reagáló kutya ugatása még mindig hallatszott.  
  
\- Te vagy a világ legrosszabb Antikrisztusa! – morogta Sable.  
  
Adam valami olyasmit válaszolt, hogy „ _anyád_ a világ legrosszabb Antikrisztusa”, de Sable kétségbeesve kapaszkodott a halvány reménysugárba, hogy még az Antikrisztus sem süllyedhet ilyen mélyre*.  
  
\- Talán azért van, mert Háború nincs itt – tűnődött Szennyezés.

  


Az Apokalipszis két Lovasa ismerős késztetés érzett, hogy leutazzon Alsó Tadfieldbe, szóval megtették. Pechükre csak ők ketten jelentek meg, és az Antikrisztus nem hallgatott rájuk.

  


Nem arról volt szó, hogy Alsó Tadfieldben unalmas lett volna az élet, ahogy a kettős bevette magát egy különösen piszkos lakásba, és Sable átvette a város üzleti életének az irányítását. A ház többi lakója több kiló leadásáról számolt be, mint azt betervezték, bár az önkormányzathoz is több bejelentés érkezett megmagyarázhatatlan szivárgásokról és a szemeteskukák hiányáról. Sable üzleti hódításait azonban Adam Young általában meghiúsította, aki fiatal mihasznából és mérhetetlenül emós kamaszból** átvedlett hihetetlenül gyilkos, mégis szeretnivaló politikussá. Húsz éves korára nem került valami magasra a politikai ranglétrán, de senki sem kételkedett benne, hogy egy nap ő lesz Alsó Tadfield polgármestere, hacsak nem kerül be rögtön a Parlamentbe. Mindez jelentősen megnehezítette Sable munkáját, még ha értékelte is kvázi-főnöke hamisítatlan karizmáját.  
  
NEM AZÉRT VAN – kommentálta Halál, csatlakozva a lakásuk felé tartó kettőshöz. Nem azért jött, hogy növelje az Igazi Apokalipszis lehetőségét, hanem azért, amiért bárhova máshová járt. – HANEM, MERT ÉRZELMILEG KÖTŐDIK EHHEZ A HELYHEZ. EZÉRT NEM KELLETT VOLNA EGYÁLTALÁN EDDIG ÉLNIE. CSAK ADJATOK MÉG EGY KIS IDŐT, FIÚK, ELŐBB-UTÓBB MEGGONDOLJA MAGÁT.  
  
\- Hmmm… Gondolod, hogy egyszer majd gyerekei születnek? Szerintetek milyen lenne egy félig Antikrisztus gyerek? – mélázott Szennyezés, elmosolyodva, ahogy egy közeli csatorna túlcsordult, szennyvízzel árasztva el az utcát.  
  
VALÓSZÍNŰLEG, MINT AZ EGÉSZ ANTIKRISZTUS.  
  
\- BÉNA – mondták egyszerre.

  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Ritka példa arra, hogy az „anyád” vicc olyasvalakin is működik, akinek nincs anyja.  
  
**Ezt a korszakát még ő is szégyellte, habár semmi sem olyan lehangoló, mint a megtestesült gonosznak lenni, amikor nem akarod.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Anatéma Apparát-Pulsifer, két gyermek anyja, meglehetősen normális életet élt az „Apokalipszis” utáni kilenc évben. Lemondott arról, hogy csupán Dilis Ágnes Leszármazottja legyen, és Anatéma Apparát-Pulsiferré vált; Növénytermesztő, Jövendőmondó, Szellemlátó, Hű Feleség és Főállású Anya. És ezen a napon, míg két hároméves csemetéje aludt és Newt dolgozni volt, a Padlástisztítót is a listához biggyesztette. Newt és ő minden pénzüket, amin nem ételt vettek, felújításra költötték, hogy a Jázmin Lak megfelelő hely legyen egy család számára. Anatéma viszont mindössze egy héttel ezelőtt fedezte csak fel, hogy a háznak padlása is van, így ezen a mai napon magára öltötte egyik régi kismama ruháját, felfegyverkezett a porszívóval és bútorfényezővel, és elhatározta, hogy levadássza az évtizedes piszkot és rágcsálómaradványokat.

  


Hármat találhattok, mire bukkant egy szerencsétlen patkány teteme alatt, aki a padláson keresett menedéket, csak hogy aztán megfulladjon.

  


\- _Derekabb és Gondosabb Prófécziák Dilis Ágost, Boszokánymester tollából_ – olvasta. Aztán elolvasta az alcímet. – _Igen, boszorkánymester, ami jobb, mint a boszorkány_. Egy kis könnyűolvasmány! – Anatéma felkapta a hatalmas kötetet, és lecipelte a lépcsőn, nagyon boldogan, hogy elhalaszthatja a padlás kitakarítását.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


Egy démon számára a világ legkönnyebb feladata bebocsátást nyerni a Pokolba*  
  
Az angyaloknak a saját birodalmukba való visszajutáshoz imádságokra, némi tömjénre és esetenként egy kis megvesztegetésre van szükségük – az éppen beosztott kapuőr számára**. Ami a démonokat illeti…  
  
\- Talán jobb lenne befogni a drágalátos szűzies füleidet – vigyorgott gonoszul Crowley Mihályra.  
  
\- Csendet, démon!  
  
Crowley megköszörülte a torkát.  
  
\- HÉ, BELIAL! – ordította a padlónak. – ENGEDJ BE, TE GOLYÓNYALOGATÓ, SEGGSZOPOGATÓ SZUKA, VAGY TÚL ELFOGLALT VAGY, MERT SÁTÁN MEGINT A SZEXJÁTÉKÁNAK HASZNÁL?  
  
A Pokol bejárata megnyílt, és a hármas minden teketória nélkül átesett rajta.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

* A távozás (és a kint maradás), ami valamicske problémát jelenthet.  
  
**Mert Azirafel nem az egyedüli édesszájú angyal. Ez olyan, mint egy fertőző betegség, amit minden Földre látogató angyal azonnal elkap, és akárhányszor Azirafel csak be akar ugrani valamiért a Mennybe, jópár doboz csokoládét kell magával vinnie, hogy egyáltalán beengedjék, és senki ne próbálja meg leszúrni, amíg odafönt van.


	3. 2. fejezet

Belial, a Restség és Testi Vágy Arkördöge rávicsorgott az irodájába pottyant, Armaniba öltözött alacsonyabb rangú démonra.

\- _Crowley_ , hányszor kell még elmondanom, hogy ha nem lennél olyan rohadtul lusta, magadtól is be tudnál jutni, vagy ha nem, a _nevem említése_ elegendő lenne!

Hogy Crowley ennyi időt tudott a Földön tölteni mint a Pokol alkalmazottja, azért volt, mert történetesen az igényeihez tökéletesen passzoló feljebbvalót fogott ki. A hét halálos bűnből mindig is a restség volt Crowley kedvence, és Belial méltányolta a Crowley évszázados szunyókálásaiból kapott energialöketet. Ez egyfajta kölcsönös én-megvakarom-a-hátadat-te-megvakarod-az-enyémet kapcsolat volt a két démon között, és így Crowley tudta, hogy fenyítés nélkül megúszhat egy kis jóindulatú sértegetést.

Mindennek vége szakadt, mikor Mihály éteri fényben izzó, hosszú kardjának hasznosabb vége átdöfte Belial szarvas homlokát.

Crowley olyan mozdulatot tett a kezével, ami világosan mutatta, tudja, hogy mondania _kellene_ valamit, de nem biztos benne, hogy mégis _mit_. Amit végül ki tudott nyögni, ez volt:  
\- Hát, itt repül a legközelebbi fizetésemelésem.

Mihály visszahúzta a kardját, és Háború rávillantott egy fagyos mosolyt.

\- Kedvellek – mondta kedveskedve.

\- Nem emlékszem, hogy kérdeztem volna a véleményed – dörrent rá az arkangyal.

\- Sértődékeny, sértődékeny. Ahogy telnek a percek, egyre jobban szeretlek. – Az arcán elterülő mosolytól bármely hímnemű emberi lény a lába elé vetette volna magát és imával áldotta volna a nevét.

\- Ne kezdj ki vele – szólt közbe Crowley feszülten, s szorosabban markolta Azirafel kardját. – Technikailag nem az apád véletlenül?

\- Mivan? – kapta fel a fejét Mihály.

\- Bizonyos értelemben. Azt hiszem, úgy lehet a legjobban megfogalmazni, hogy Sátántól születtem, de Mihály ejtette teherbe. Ne aggódj, édesem, nem vagyok ellene az ilyesminek, ha éppen érdekelne.

\- _Undorító_ vagy – sziszegte az arkangyal.

\- És te olyan imádnivaló, _apu_. – Háború megpaskolta Mihály fejét, felborzolva a haját.

\- _Akárhogy_ is, ejthetnénk a témát? Hála John Wayne-nek itt, az egész placc tudja, hogy itt vagyunk. Elvesztettük a meglepetés erejét, méghozzá teljesen feleslegesen, ugyanis a démonok nem tudnak véglegesen meghalni a Pokolban.

\- Tényleg? – Úgy tűnt, Háborút illetlenül felvillanyozza az információ.

\- Az angyalok pedig a Mennyben – sietett leszögezni Mihály.

\- Ez amolyan metafizikai dolog. Ne mondd, hogy nem tudtad! Szerinted mégis miért kell az Apokalipszist a Földön lerendezni? – kérdezte Crowley.

\- A rohamcsapatok miatt? – találgatott Háború ártatlanul. 

\- Ééés nekünk annyi – közölte Crowley a nagy semmivel.

\- Egyébként meg, a meglepetés erejét mindenki túlértékeli – mondta Háború vidáman, s két kézre fogva gépfegyverét kivonult az irodából.

Mihály és Crowley követték. Crowley erősen fontolgatta, hogy kígyóvá változik és elbújik valamelyik őrültebb társán, ám gondolatait hirtelen félbeszakította Mihály suttogása.

\- Várjunk csak, most akkor a Pokol palotájában vagyunk?

Háború tüzet nyitott egy öltönyös démonra, akinek volt akkora pechje, hogy épp akkor fordult be a sarkon.

\- Ja – felelte Crowley. – Miért?

\- Semmi – nézett körül első alkalommal a Pokolban Mihály. – Csak… hát… úgy néz ki, mint egy emberi irodaház.

\- A legértékesebb lecke, amit megtanulhatsz, hogy az emberek a jó és rossz legjobb példái – mosolygott büszkén Crowley, és elindult a folyosón a nevetve szökdécselő Háború után. – Ezt _mi_ egész jól megtanultuk.

A Palota előcsarnoka hatalmas terem volt, tele művirágokkal és tömött sorokban álldogáló lelkekkel, akik mind arra vártak, hogy az elől dolgozó hat kisebb ördög egyike pecsétet nyomjon a kezében szorongatott papírra. A pecsét megszerzése után a lelkek a következő sorba utaztak. És ez így ment egészen a végtelenségig.

Mihály megborzongott.

\- Szörnyetegek.

Crowley viszont mosolygott; mindez az ő agyszüleménye volt*. Több démon fekete listájára is felkerült miatta.

\- Igen, ez régebben egy sötét kőkastély volt, forrásokból felbugyogó vérrel és teli a legkülönfélébb kínzóeszközökkel, de ez így sokkal gonoszabb, nem gondolod?  
Háború tüzet nyitott.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Amit természetesen az emberektől lopott.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

A jó hír, mélázott Anatéma egy csésze tea és a kötet fölött, hogy Ágostnak nyilvánvalóan fogalma sem volt, hogyan kell olyan hatásosan írni, mint Ágnes – vagy még inkább, ha Anatéma teljesen őszinte volt magához, hogyan kell egyáltalán írni. Isten áldja érte, gondolta, mert hát olyan keményen dolgozott vele, de így sokkal könnyebben meg lehetett érteni. Na nem mintha tényleg megérteni próbált volna mindent, amit Ágost írt, nem úgy, ahogy Ágnest megértette, de régi szokások nehezen halnak.

Newt végül elszedte tőle a könyvet, pedig olyan élvezettel olvasta Ágost jövendöléseit, Anatéma szűzi halálától egészen az 1726-os világvégéig*. 

\- _Derekabb és Gondosabb Próféciák Dilis Ágost, Boszorkánymester tollából. Igen, boszorkánymester, ami jobb, mint a boszorkány_. Anatéma! Azt hittem, megegyeztünk…  
Anatéma felmosolygott a férjére.

\- Ne aggódj, butus, ez csak könnyű olvasmány. A padláson találtam. Ezt hallgasd: „Az Antikrisztus rossz hírű fehérnép, ne bízzatok őbenne, fájdalmat és szenvedést hoz reátok és nem ád néktek menedéket”, ami hülyeség, mert ha más nem, Adam egy nagyon édes _fiú_ **.

\- Adam az Antikrisztus? – hüledezett Newt, bár korántsem tűnt olyan döbbentnek, ahogy ő maga várta volna. Ha jobban belegondolt, még értelme is volt.

\- Ó, drágám, néha elfelejtem, hogy te nem vagy médium – mondta Anatéma lágyan***. – Nos, igen, ő az. De igazán gyengéd lélek, nincs vele semmi baj, tényleg… 

Valaki kopogott. Mivel a gyerekek aludtak, Anatéma gyorsan felpattant, hogy ajtót nyisson, mielőtt a zajongás megzavarná őket.

Adam Young az ő szokásos ősöreg arckifejezésével nézett rá, ami miatt Anatéma mindig úgy érezte magát, mint egy incuri-pincuri kiskacsa a világ leghatalmasabb kacsája előtt.

\- Helló, sietnem kell, még pár embert meg kell látogatnom, de az akartam, hogy tudd, hogy kedvellek titeket, és a dolgok mostantól teljesen felbolydulnak, de ti biztonságban lesztek. Viszlát! – Azzal már ott sem volt.

Anatéma egy darabig még bámult utána, mielőtt bezárta volna az ajtót.

Hát.

\- Newt – mondta.

\- _Ez_ meg mi volt? – kérdezte elkerekedett szemekkel.

\- Hozd a jegyzettömbömet – kérte Anatéma mindenre elszánt hangon – és egy nagyon jó tollat. Itt az ideje, hogy vessek ük-ük-ük-ük… tökmindegy… Ágost bácsira még egy pillantást.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Ebben a sorrendben.

**Anatéma médiumi ereje végül áttörte azt a meglehetősen gyenge erőfeszítést, ami az Apokalipszis Ami Nem Volt Napját volt hivatott elhomályosítani az érintettek elméjében. Ráadásul Adam elmesélte neki, meg mindenki másnak, akiben bízott, mert hát annyira egy imádnivaló gyerek.

***Ez szemenszedett hazugság. Az Anatéma kertjében burjánzó gyomok némelyikének több médiumi adottsága volt, mint Newtnak.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shangri-La jobb kifejezés híján furcsa hely volt. Minden apró felületét vastagon borította a dohányfüst, a falakat pedig térképek és újságkivágások díszítették. A dekoráció tökéletesen illett egy indiai herceg háreméhez – legalábbis ahhoz a háremhez, amit Madame Tracy elképzelt – gyöngyös ajtóelválasztóval, hamis perzsaszőnyegekkel és több babzsákkal kiegészítve, mint az két embernek szükséges volt.

Mert bizony ketten éltek itt.

Kivéve ma, mert ma hárman.

Nyugalmazott Shadwell őrmester előbb hallotta, mintsem látta a látogatót, és el kellett ismernie, hogy csalódott – bár korántsem lepődött meg – Madame Tracy legutóbbi férfi vendégében. Azt még ő is elismerte – mogorva, boszorkánygyűlölő lelke mélyén –, hogy ha továbbra is újságcikkeket vagdos, női látogatókat szurkál gombostűkkel és minden adandó alkalommal mellbimbókat számolgat, a nőnek is jogában áll bármiféle szörnyűséges, szajhás dolgot művelnie, ami éppen az eszébe jut. 

\- Festett Jezabel – jelentette ki Shadwell, s közben veszettül próbálta kihallgatni a szomszéd szobában folyó beszélgetést.

\- Legalább panaszkodás nélkül tűri – hallatszott Madam Tracy kedves, vidám hangja.

\- Szajha – morogta Shadwell, egy műanyag tejesdobozzal küzdve.

\- _Próbálom_ – felelte a férfi. – _Tényleg. De néha annyira nehéz. Mielőtt Önre találtam volna, drága hölgyem, egy televíziós hittérítőnél voltam, és most komolyan, mióta vagyok én teherautó-sofőr? Még kocsit sem vezettem soha. És egész biztos vagyok benne, hogy az a dal plágium volt, amit Toby Keith-től lopott el. Be kéne perelnie, na nem mintha támogatnám az ilyesmit. Tartsd oda a másik orcád, meg minden._

Shadwell felhagyott a doboz nyitogatásával, és inkább rágyújtott. Az a Déli Buzeráns lett volna az? Az ő hangja nem volt ilyen mély. Megpróbálva a lehetőségekhez mérten minél trükkösebb lenni, átlesett az ajtónyíláson, be a konyhába, ahol Madame Tracy épp húst sütött. Rajta kívül senki más nem volt a helyiségben.

\- De éppen hogy ezt támogatja – mutatott rá.

\- _Lehet_ – felelte olyan hangon, ami nyilvánvalóan nem az övé volt. – _Igazán nem bánja? Ésszerű hölgynek tűnik, szóval semmit nem akarok Önre erőltetni, úgyhogy, ha inkább nem menne…_

\- Nonszensz! Semmi kifogásom egy kis kirándulás ellen! Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mister S sem bánná, ha egy kicsit megszabadulhatna tőlem; olyan drága és sosem panaszkodik – Shadwell hangosan köhögött, de azt ő sem tudta, hogy a cigarettától-e, vagy mert Madame Tracy állítása olyan nyilvánvalóan nem volt igaz –, de mindenkinek kijár egy kis magány. És a fiatal Adamet is olyan régen láttam, bár a drága fiú minden évben küld karácsonyi lapot.

\- _Á, szeretem az iróniát. Nos, ha tényleg biztos benne, jobb, ha minél hamarabb elindulunk._

És bár sem ő, sem pedig Madame Tracy nem emlékezhetett a kilenc évvel ezelőttiekre (pedig Adam szorgalmasan küldözgette a karácsonyi képeslapokat, ami nagy örömöt szerzett Madame Tracynek, annak ellenére is, hogy nem tudta, honnan is ismerik egymást), Shadwellt bivalyerős déjà vu kerítette hatalmába. De ha őrült férfiak megszállták az ő védtelen szajháját, nos, Shadwell őrmester nem fogja őket elengedni egyedül sehova; még ha százezer tűszúrásba kerül is, kiűzi azt a boszorkányt abból a hülye fehérnépből.

Eljött az ideje, hogy visszatérjen a nyugdíjból.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Háború, úgy tűnt, kifogyhatatlan munícióval rendelkezett gépfegyvere számára, és a fájdalomtól ordító, megkínzott lelkek sikolyait csak egyetlen egy, dühtől remegő ordítás nyomta el:

\- _CRAWLY!_

\- És most végre én is csinálhatok valamit – ropogtatta az ujjait Mihály.

Moloch, a Düh Arkördöge azon kevés démonok közé tartozott, akik nem öltöttek emberi formát mindennapos tevékenységeik elvégzéséhez. Jobban kedvelte a hagyományosabb Gigantikus Tűzköpő, Vöröslő Izomtömeg, Szarvas, Villásfarkú, Patás, Lángoló Ostor Csattogtató Ördög alakot, amit a legtöbb démon túlzásnak és igen taszítónak tartott. Crowley nagyon hamar testközelből is megismerhette, ugyanis meglepően gyorsan mozgott, és még mielőtt egyet pislanthatott volna, máris elég durván behúzott neki egyet.  
Mihály kivont szent karddal a támadásba lendült, és a felbőszült és a felbukott démon közé vetette magát. A nagyobb démon egyszerűen semmibe vette és úgy üvöltötte tovább:

\- _A BELSŐ SZERVEIDNÉL FOGVA FOGLAK FELLÓGATNI, TE ÉRTÉKTELEN TEHÉNSZARKUPAC!_

Crowley még ebben a félig eszméletlen állapotában sem kezdett el azon agyalni, vajon mivel idegesítette fel ennyire Molochot; Moloch folyamatosan pipa volt mindenre, beleértve saját magát is, ami néha elég kínos helyzetekhez vezetett.

\- Ezt nem teheted – mondta Mihály magától értetődően. – Mert a démonölés az _én_ munkám.

Ahogy Crowley napszemüvegét és zúzódásait helyrehozva feltápászkodott, a Pokol biztonsági ereje már felsorakozott a hatalmas üvegajtó mögött.

A démon lángoló korbácsa az arkangyal felé csapott, aki szent energiapajzzsal azonnal blokkolta. Egész jól működött, viszont a Pokolban nincsen ott az Úr, szóval tisztában volt vele, hogy nincs sok vesztegetni való ereje. Tulajdonképpen Mihály csak most döbbent rá, hogy Azirafaelnek – aki csupán egy Hatalmasság – valószínűleg _semmi_ hatalma sincs idelent, ha ő, aki első az arkangyalok között, ennyire híján van neki. Levette a pajzsot, majd hárította a démon következő támadását – értsd: a földre vetette magát és elgurult. A korbács lángja épphogycsak súrolta a bőrét, mégis komoly fájdalmat okozott. Nem engedhette, hogy eltalálja a pokolláng; az angyalok úgy reagáltak rá, mint a démonok a szenteltvízre. A legkisebb találat is pokolian fájt.

Míg Háború megpördült, és a betóduló démonokra kezdett tüzelni – akik csak úgy a móka kedvéért a fasiszta olasz feketeinges milícia egyenruháját öltötték magukra –, Crowley azon morfondírozott, hogyan tudna segíteni. Végül is, a harc nem éppen az ő specialitása volt, és egyébként is annak a dögnek a szétmarcangolására tartogatta az energiáját, aki elrabolta Azirafelt. De hát itt álltak a Pokol palotájában, és éppen lerohanni készülték őket, főleg, ha elég gyorsan utaznak a hírek és _ő_ is megjelenik…

Ó, igen, még ez is. Okkult lények egész sora, akik, amennyiben felbukkannak, könnyen véget vethetnek ennek a kis mentőakciónak, még mielőtt az el is kezdődhetett volna.

Moloch felvette egy hatalmas bika alakját, és úgy támadt rá Mihályra. Az arkangyal minden szertartás nélkül ismét félreugrott, és Crolwey-nak is alig maradt ideje, hogy elvetődjön, mielőtt az arkdémon keresztülgázolt volna rajta. Moloch nem bírt lefékezni; hatalmas rést ütött a palota falába.

\- Ki kell jutnunk innen _most_ , különben nem ő lesz a legnagyobb gondunk – kiáltott oda Crowley két „bajtársának”, miközben Azirafel kardjával próbálta védeni magát a kisebb ördögök támadásaitól.

\- De hát fel kell szeletelnem a démont! – tiltakozott Mihály a lyuk felé bökve.

\- Nem, Azirafelt kell _megmentened_! 

\- Nos, fel _akarom_ szeletelni a démont!

\- Aha, minél tovább maradunk idelent – Háború kis időre abbahagyta a lövöldözést, és átváltott a fejek beverésére –, annál több esélyünk lesz rá olyasvalakivel találkozni, akivel inkább nem találkoznék!

A túlerőben lévő ellenséggel a sarkukban, a falon keletkezett lyukon keresztül kirohantak a Palotából, elhaladtak a magát épp összeszedegető Moloch mellett, és behatoltak a Pokol már hagyományosabb módon dekorált bugyraiba.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anatéma újabb jóslatot firkantott le, mielőtt rájött volna, hogy az az Olaszország Franciaország fölött aratott győzelméről szól a 2006-os Világkupa döntőben (“És miutánn az nagy Madárvész elkerülé szigetünket, az Tészta sem győzedelmeskedik az Sajt felett az labdák és lábak játékában”, és míg szörnyű volt belegondolni, hogy a madárinfluenza eléri Nagy-Britanniát, gondolatban feljegyezte, hogy feltétlenül fogadjon a foci VB-n, amikor eljön az ideje). Minél többet olvasott, annál világosabb lett, hogy Ágost könyve néhány mégsem-világvége utáni jóslatot is tartalmazott, jónéhány nevetséges és rosszindulatú töltelékanyaggal együtt (“Ágnes fájdalommal teli halála után, minek alatta igencsak vidámon fogék röhögni, az Világ Békére lel, hogy a Nagy Paraszt többé nem jára közöttünk, ha ha ha ha ha.”)

Éveket töltött Ágnes talányos írásmódjának megfejtésével, így az ágnesi nyelv valódi szakértőjévé vált. Ehhez képest az ágosti nyelv olyan volt, mintha egy idegen nyelven írt enciklopédiát viszonyítanánk egy gyerekkönyvhöz. A lényeg az, hogy Ágost mindent leegyszerűsített, aztán leírta annak az ellenkezőjét.

Akármennyire is felidegesítette néha, mégsem akart soha behúzni egyet Ágnesnek. Viszont Ágostot most nagyon meg akarta ütni, csak mert egy plagizáló disznó volt.

Az emeletről jövő sírásra lett figyelmes. Felsóhajtott. Newt, aki a helyi új étkezési vállalatnál dolgozott, alig néhány perce ment el. Így hát becsukta a könyvet, és felcaplatott a lépcsőn, hogy ellássa a hároméves ikreket.

Egy szobában laktak, amiben ott állt két picike ágyikó, a falakat kékre festették és hébe-hóba elszórt plüssjátékokon lehetett átesni. A kisfiú, Bentley még aludt, valószínűleg egy kómás állapotához közel, ugyanis a kislány torka szakadtából üvöltött.

\- Semmi baj, Azirafel* - nyugtatgatta Anatéma, kisétálva a lánykával a szobából. – Minden rendben, nem kell sírni.

\- Egyedüj vojtam – hüppögte a barnahajú csöppség, erősen markolva Anatéma köpenyét. – Az ájmomban. Szomolú vojtam, mami.

\- De nem vagy egyedül, drágám, soha nem is leszel. – A könyvet feledve Anatéma bő egy órát töltött kislányának megvigasztalásával, titokban azon tűnődve, vajon mi baj lehetett az angyallal, akiről a kicsi a nevét kapta.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Newt és Anatéma osztoztak a borzalmas név terhén, és csak úgy érezték igazságosnak, ha gyermekeik is átesnek ezen a procedúrán. Anatéma pedig kerülte a gyerekek nevének említését, amikor Azirafellel és Crowley-val beszélt. Úgy gondolta (igen helyesen), hogy nem reagálnának valami jól a dologra.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dis Városa kiterjedt metropolisz volt, ahol a hőmérséklet napközben jóval a víz forráspontja felett járt, éjszaka pedig bőven mínuszokba csúszott, megfagyasztva az utcán bolyongó hajléktalan lelkeket – ami az összes ide kárhoztatott lelket jelentette, tekintve, hogy a felhőkarcolók a démoni légiók otthonául szolgáltak. Ahogy a Pokoltól elvárható, az épp hatalmon lévő bürokrácia le se szarta az ember lelkeket, bár…

\- Mostanában tettek bizonyos intézkedéseket, hogy lakást találjanak nekik, csak hogy eltakarítsák őket az útból - mondta Crowley, felvéve az idegenvezető szerepét, ahogy a hármas átloholt a városon. 

Crowley gyors iramot diktálva vezette őket az épületek között, megpróbálva lerázni az őket üldöző fekete masszát. Kivételesen különlegesnek és hasznosnak érezte magát, főleg mivel két útitársa lihegve izzadt a hőségben – Háború jobban bírta, mint Mihály. Nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy még az Arkangyalok vezetője sem tartana ki itt sokáig.

\- Olyanok, mint a patkányok – észrevételezte Háború. Viccből orron vágta az egyiket, anélkül, hogy egyáltalán lelassított volna.

\- Pontosan! Bármennyire is élvezzék néhányan közülünk az emberek lelkeinek szenvedését – mintegy nyomatékosításképpen félretaszította az egyik arra tévedő lelket, ahogy elfutott mellette –, nem segítenek, amikor menekülésről van szó, amit nagyon meg kéne tennünk, ha életben akarunk itt maradni… mi a fene?

A hármas lefékezett, pillanatnyilag megfeledkezve az őket üldöző izék tömegéről.

\- Ez nem úgy néz ki, mint a Pokol – mondta Mihály. Meglehetősen elégedettnek tűnt a hellyel. – Igazából van valami… csalóka benne.

A Sohóban voltak. Hogy pontosak legyünk, a Sohón belül is Azirafel utcájában.

Crowley-ból kitört a nevetés.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, mi volt előbb. A pokoli Soho, vagy a földi Soho?

\- Mi ez a Soho, amiről beszélsz? – kérdezte Mihály.

\- Az a hely, ahol az elveszett angyalkánk él a Földön. Ééés, ha követjük ezt a logikát… - Crowley lesprintelt az úton. Hallotta, hogy Háború az kiáltja, „Hé!”, majd a mögötte felhangzó lábdobogást, ami jelezte, hogy Mihály és Háború utána eredtek.

A könyvesbolt nyitva volt, és a vásárlók csak jöttek és mentek, végeláthatatlan sorban. Crowley gondolkodás nélkül átgázolt rajtuk, és berohant az üzletbe.

\- _ANTHONY J. CROWLEY_ – Azirafel, ha lehet, még dühösebb volt a démonra, mint arra a vevőre, aki épp most sétált ki a Fene Vigye Bibliával. – Csakhogy végre megjelentél! Mégis mit műveltél az elmúlt három hétben?

\- Azon csodálkoztam, hogy _te_ hova tűntél, hülye angyal! – üvöltötte vissza Crowley. – A _Pokolban_ vagy, te idióta!

Azirafelt egészen addig nem tudta meggyőzni, amíg Háború és Mihály be nem futottak, és el nem barikádozták maguk mögött a bejáratot. A boltban maradt lelkek nem zavartatták magukat.

\- Ez egyszerűen _fantasztikus_! – ömlengett Háború, az ablakból szemlélve a kint felgyülemlett tömeget, köztük Molochot. – Csak jönnek és jönnek és jönnek…

\- Azirafael! – kiáltotta Mihály. – Jól vagy!

\- _Mihály_? – Azirafel úgy festett, mint aki nem hiszi el, amit lát, aztán még kevésbé, amikor az izmos-felfegyverzett angyal rávetette magát és megölelte. – Mi… és Háború… ó, egek, _tényleg_ a Pokolban vagyok, ugye? – Azért ennek ellenére megpaskolta Mihály fejét.

\- És most ki fogunk törni! – tájékoztatta Háború vidáman, mániákusan csillogó szemekkel.

\- Nem hiszem el, hogy _három hete_ a Pokolban vagy, és még csak _észre sem vetted_! – dünnyögte Crowley, elhallgatva, hogy ő sem vette észre.

Mihály eleresztette Azirafelt, kivette a kardot Crowley kezéből és átnyújtotta valódi tulajdonosának. Azirafel úgy meredt rá, mint aki még soha életében nem látta.

\- Biztosra veszem, hogy emlékszel rá – mondta. – Tekintve, hogy _te_ vesztetted el.

\- Ó, egek – ismételte Azirafel a kardot méregetve. – Én… ez így egyszerre egy kicsit sok. Hol találtátok meg a kardomat?

\- Az e-bayen – felelte Crowley.

\- A min?

\- Tökmindegy. Oké, röviden: elraboltak és lehurcoltak a Pokolba, és a Nagyfiú az Emeletről megkért engem, őt meg a nőt, hogy kiszabadítsunk. Jól van, csak engem meg őt, a nőt én kértem meg – bökött Háború felé. – Sikerült egy darabban ideérnünk, és most, hogy van eggyel több… izé… harcosunk? Mondanám, hogy így könnyebb lesz kijutni, csakhogy most már az egész Pokol tudja, hogy itt vagyunk.

\- És végre nincs túlerőben a véghetetlen gonosz. Mármint… kettő kettő ellen – mormogta Mihály.

\- Valld be, hogy bírtad, apu – mosolygott édesen Háború. Mihály ökölbe szorított keze jelezte, hogy erősen küzd a kísértés ellen, hogy megüsse.

Azirafel kíváncsian lenézett a kardjára.

\- Még csak fel sem tűnt, hogy a Pokolban vagyok.

\- Túl sok könyv és még annál is több por. Nekem nagyon is Pokolnak tűnik – mondta vontatottan Háború.

\- Azirafel, épp most adtad el az egyik kedvenc könyvedet! Ez volt az egyetlen könyv, amiről még én is tudom, hogy megvan neked – mondta Crowley, kezdve elveszíteni a türelmét az elveszettnek látszó angyallal szemben.

\- Nem így kell ejteni a nevét – szólt közbe Mihály.

\- És… és… - Azirafel a döbbenettől még mindig alig bírt mozdulni – és a Szt. James Parkban sem voltak kacsák. És egyszer sem látogattál meg. És nem számított, mit tettem, valaki mindig megvette a könyveimet… _És_ – Azirafel a hátsó szobába sietett, és diadalmasan rámutatott valamire, amit egyikük sem látott – és a lemezlejátszómat kicserélték valami ketyerére, amit nem értek. – Ha értette volna, hamar rájön, hogy egy olyan sztereo rendszerrel akadt össze, ami miatt Crowley sírva fakadt volna féltékenységében. – És most, hogy jobban belegondolok– tért vissza a többiekhez, majd letérdelt és kihúzta az íróasztala alsó fiókját –, _eltűnt_ a titkos tartalékom!

Mihály részvétteljes képet vágott.

Azirafel felállt, és meglengette rég elveszett kardját; a harmadik suhintásra lángba borult.

\- Rendben – mosolyodott el. Az arcán elterülő vidám mosolyával, kócos, hullámos szőke hajával, a kényelmes ingre húzott nevetséges skót-kockás mellénnyel, a khaki színű tweed-nadrággal, az aranykeretes – és teljesen fölösleges – szemüveggel és a lángoló karddal hihetetlenül röhejesen festett. – Törjünk ki innen.

\- Pazar – vigyorgott Crowley, feltartva a hüvelykujjait.

\- Pazarabb volt, amikor az enyém volt – sóhajtott vágyakozva Háború, fél kézzel szórakozottan nyúlva a lángoló kard után. Aztán gyorsan visszahúzta, amikor Mihály rácsapott. – Most mi van? Nem lángolt így, de fogadok, hogy jobban bántam vele.

\- El kell majd mondanotok, hogyan jutottatok hozzá, de most sem a hely, sem az idő nem alkalmas rá. – Azirafel még mindig nem tudta levenni a szemét a kardjáról. 

\- A hely tuti nem, mert, ó, igen, itt van Moloch – nézett ki az ablakon Crowley. – A hely _semmiképpen_ sem jó.

\- A hátsó ajtón kell kimennünk – mondta határozottan Azirafel, a falnak azon részét fixírozva, ahol nyoma sem volt hátsó ajtónak. Semmi nem történt. – _A hátsó ajtón kell kimennünk_. – Semmi. – Öhm…

\- Az „angyal vagy a Pokolban” szöveg melyik részét értelmezted úgy, hogy van valami hatalmad itt? – érdeklődött Crowley kifejezéstelen arccal, majd a saját erejét használva létrehozta az ajtót.

\- Hát, tudod, az Úrtól kapott hatalmam diadalmaskodik a Sötét Hatalom fölött, még a Sötét Hatalom Odújában is. Ez…

\- Ha azt mered mondani, hogy felfoghatatlan, képen váglak!

\- Nem azt akartam mondani – húzta fel az orrát Azirafel, bár a hangsúly világosan sejttette, hogy azt akarta.

Egymás után kiszöktek a hátsó ajtón, és elindultak vissza a Városba.


	4. 3. fejezet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Csöbörből vödörbe. És amikor azt hinnéd, hogy rosszabb már nem is lehet...  
> A mentőakció sajnos nem alakul valami fényesen.

Mikor utoljára találkoztunk velük, hőseink épp a Poklon rohantak keresztül, hogy mielőbb vissza tudjanak jutni a Földre. Tulajdonképpen még mindig ezt csinálják.

\- Szóval, fenyegetőzéssel jöttünk be, de hogy megyünk _ki_? Megöleljük őket? – érdeklődött Háború, majd megpördült és sortűz alá vett egy közeli (mellesleg egyértelműen békés) csoportosulást.

\- Megkínálhatnánk őket csokival – javasolta Azirafel. Meglepően jól tartotta az iramot, a hőmérséklet és ama tény ellenére, hogy az elmúlt párszáz évben minden testmozgása a sétára korlátozódott. – Az ilyen helyzetekben általában beválik.

\- Úgy megyünk ki, ahogy bejöttünk – vetette oda Crowley, tekintetével üldözőiket keresve. – A Palotán keresztül.

\- Klassz! – kiáltotta Háború.

Crowley tudomást sem véve róla, folytatta.

\- Nem minden démonnak van meg az ereje ahhoz, hogy _ki_ jusson a Pokolból, és sajnálattal kell közölnöm, hogy közéjük tartozom. De a Palota csordultig van energiával, amiből… - csodálkozva elhallgatott, minden érzékével a körülöttük lévő terepre koncentrálva. Valami jött. És _gyorsan_.

Ösztönösen reagált, nem is gondolkodott, ahogy megragadta Azirafel kabátujját, és a futás lendületével elrántotta az útból. Háború, aki járókelőkre lövöldözött mögöttük, szintén oldalra vetődött. Mihály viszont nem volt elég gyors: a vállán érte az ütés, aminek ereje átrepítette az úttesten, bele az egyik épület falába.

Nem messze tőlük Moloch matadorra rontó bika módjára fújtatva lefékezett.

\- Ó, _te jó ég_ , ki ez? – nyikkant Azirafel Crowley alatt. Az említett démon talpra küzdötte magát, így az angyal is fel tudott tápászkodni.

\- Egy bazi nagy úttorlasz – felelte Crowley, kétségbeesetten kutatva valami módját, hogy kerülhetnék meg.

Háború eléjük ugrott, egyik kezében a gépfegyvert tartotta, a másikat Azirafel felé nyújtotta.

\- Elintézem – vigyorgott. – Bármit, csak hogy kicsit lejárassam az én drága Mihályomat.

\- Nem vagyok a drágád – zsörtölődött Mihály, a fejét dörzsölgetve és a hármashoz sétált.

\- Én pedig nem adom vissza a kardot – duzzogott Azirafel, Háború kinyújtott kezét nézve.

\- Ünneptontó!

\- Csakhogy végre megvagytok. Egész gyorsak voltatok – szólalt meg egy határozottan idegen, zümmögő hang.  
Crowley dühét nem lehetett szavakkal leírni. A palotától persze még messze voltak, és persze, _valójában_ fikarcnyit sem voltak közelebb a sikerhez, de már úgy _érezte_ , hogy kis híja, hogy minden probléma nélkül megjárják a Poklot, oda-vissza.

\- Belzebub, a Bukás óta nem láttalak – vicsorgott Mihály, és vérző feje ellenére próbált nagyon ijesztően festeni. – Nem mondanám, hogy hiányoztál.

\- Mihály, kérlek, ne ingereld fel a Démonok Fejedelmét – kérte Azirafel rezignáltan, mint aki tudja, hogy úgysem számít. Mihály vállára tette a kezét; ahogy a seb az arkangyal homlokán begyógyult, úgy lebbentek meg gyengén a lángok Azirafel kardján.

Belzebub emberi alakjában állt előttük, ami megdöbbentően hasonlított a fiatal Samuel L. Jacksonra*, könnyedén tartva egy aránytalanul nagy, veszélyes kinézetű, fűrészes végű kardot.

\- Igazza van, ugye tudod? Idelent nincs hatalmad, Mihály. Azzz egyetlen gondom azzz, hogy azzelőtt megöljelek, hogy ő ideérne.

\- Na, most lett elegem a pózolásból! Nyomás! – üvöltötte Háború, és tüzet nyitott Molochra.

Miközben a bikaformájú démonra golyózápor zúdult, Mihály pedig Belzebubot rohamozta meg, Crowley és Azirafel egymásnak vetett háttal a helyükön maradtak.

\- Ééés _most_ már minden bizonyítékom megvan arra, hogy te vagy a legjózanabb angyal – jegyezte meg Crowley. – És ezt úgy mondom, hogy közben tudom, hogyan öltözöl.

\- Ó, hallgass – korholta Azirafel, nézve, ahogy tábornoka párbajba elegyedik a Démonok Fejedelmével. – A skót kocka divatos. És tényleg segítened kéne Háborúnak.

\- Hogyan? Nem vagyok egy harcos. Nem az én műfajom.

\- Ó? Szóval van _műfajod_? Nem vettem észre.

Meg sem várva Crowley válaszát, Azirafel Mihály segítségére sietett. Az arkangyal különösebb nehézségek nélkül tért ki Belzebub túl nagy kardjának csapásai elől, ám mikor ellentámadásba akart lendülni, saját kardja beleakadt a fűrészvég egyik fogába, s a következő pillanatban már fegyvertelenül nézett szembe ellenfelével. Azonnal elrepült fegyvere után vetette magát, s Azirafel ekkor ugrott a helyére, több tehetséget mutatva a kardforgatásban, mint azt bárki is gondolta volna, jámbor megjelenését elnézve. 

Crowley az 1700-as években, Portugáliában kipróbálta magát torreádorként. Kísérlete gyászos véget ért, s attól kezdve bika közelébe sem akart menni. Szóval nem hibáztathatjuk, hogy egyáltalán nem fűlött a foga ahhoz, hogy megbirkózzon Molochhal – főleg, hogy egy vékony féregréteg is hozzátartozott jelenlegi alakjához –, s sietve kitért az útból, mikor az említett démon rá és Háborúra rontott. Háborúnak ellenben semmi gondja nem lehetett a birkózással, ugyanis félrehajította géppisztolyát, védekezőpózba hajolt, és amikor Moloch újból megrohamozta, a szarvainál fogva megragadta a felbőszült démont. Crowley az eldobott fegyverhez sétált, és felemelte.

Időközben Mihály visszaszerezte a kardját, és Belzebub, aki nem akart egy karddal harcolni két angyal ellen, úgy döntött, inkább _két_ karddal harcol két angyal ellen. Azirafel a jelek szerint úgy volt a vívással, mint más a biciklizéssel; ugyan évek óta nem csinálta, mégis, ahogy kezdett belejönni, egész jól állta a sarat. A fölöttük átrepülő Háború és az utána csörtető Moloch egy pillanatra elvonta a figyelmét, s ezt kihasználva Belzebub közelebb tudott hozzá férkőzni. Ha a vágás talál, Azirafel most két darabban lenne, de mivel még időben hátraugrott, a penge csak a ruháját szakította el, s vékony csíkban felhorzsolta a hasát.

\- Van fogalmad róla, milyen drága volt ez a mellény? – hápogott felháborodva.

\- Ne _most_ , Azirafel – csattant fel Mihály, újból belevetve magát a harcba. Azirafel szomorú sóhajjal követte a példáját.

Crowley elgondolkodva nézegette a gépfegyvert, erősen törve a fejét, vajon mihez is kezdhetne vele. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy a golyók nem lassítják le Molochot – aki épp az imént hajította keresztül Háborút az egyik épületen, és ezt még egy Apokalipszis Lovasa is megérzi –, de Crowley közben nagyon is tudta, hogy ahhoz, hogy segítsen, fegyverre van szüksége.

Belzebubról időközben kiderült, hogy sokkal jobb bajvívó, ha megoszlik a figyelme, mint ha csak egyvalakivel kéne küzdenie, mivel sem Azirafel, sem pedig Mihály nem tudott találatot bevinni és folyton arra kellett ügyelniük, nehogy Belzebub egyik kardja – amik akkorák voltak, hogy egyet sem kellett volna tudnia felemelni, nemhogy kettőt – levágja valamelyik testrészüket. A két angyal egyszerre ugrott hátra, annak a rejtelmes ösztönnek engedelmeskedve, ami az angyalokat olyan jó csapatjátékossá teszi.

\- Így esélyünk sincs ellene – mutatott rá a nyilvánvalóra Azirafel. – Minden előny nála van.

\- Hol a Hited? – vigyorgott Mihály.

Crowley végre megvilágosodott, és higgadtan hozzájuk sétált. Kettejük közé tartotta a géppisztolyt, majd elővarázsolt magának egy pár extra vastag munkavédelmi kesztyűt. 

\- Nem hiszem, hogy valami sokat segítene, de megáldanátok ezt, mielőtt Moloch visszajön?

Mindkét angyal a fegyverre helyezte a kezét.

Moloch nemsokára tényleg megjelent. Háború – fittyet hányva minden karcolásra, vágásra és arra a tényre, hogy a bika egyik szarva a hasában volt – makacsul kapaszkodott a szarvaiba. Mikor a többiek mellé értek, nagy nehezen lefejtette magát ellenfeléről, és a következő pillanatban már Crowley mögött feküdt.

\- Nem tennéd magad _hasznossá_? – sikoltotta, sokatmondóan meredve a démonra, fél kezével a belső szerveit tartva a helyén, míg a másikkal megpróbálta feltolni magát.

Crowley megvárta, amíg Azirafel meggyógyítja Háboút – és ezzel az utolsó kis láng is ellobbant a kardján, ahogy végleg kimerítette a belőle jövő energiát –, majd Moloch felé fordult, és tüzet nyitott. Az apró, megáldott golyók ezúttal leterítették a bikát.

Crowley szótlanul Háborúra meredt.

\- Így már jobb – ismerte el a Lovas.

\- Zzzzerencséd, hogy nem halt meg, Crawly – sziszegte Belzebub a pillanatnyi nyugalomban. – Mert már annyira elegem van abból, hogy állandóan kinyírod a beozzztottjaimat, és ha halott lenne, évezzzredekkel meghosszabbítanám a rád váró kínzzzásokat!

\- Várj, akkor _erről_ van szó? – kérdezte döbbenten Crowley. – Nem a… tudod… Nemvilágvégéről?

\- Azt hitted, zzzzemet hunyok afölött, hogy megölted Ligurt és Hazzzzturt? Pokol Hercegei nem nőnek minden _bokorban_ , Crawly. – Belzebub hangja remegett a dühtől. – Még a Pokol hetedik körében sem!

\- Hé, ő ölte meg Hasturt, nem én – mutatott Crowley Azirafelre, alig titkolt féltékenységgel a hangjában**.

\- Igen, ő volt azzzzz. – Ahogy Belzebub haragja nőtt, úgy vált a zümmögés egyre feltűnőbbé. – Habár azzzz a félkegyelmű Hazzztur megzzzegte a megállapodást, hogy közzzzzvetlenül senki sem bánthatja, de _most_ veled együtt fog zzzzenvedni!

\- Ha meg akartad büntetni, diplomatikusan is megoldhattad volna, de a Menny nem hagyja cserben az övéit! – ordította Mihály.

\- Arkangyal, te sem… - Belzebub rémülten elhallgatott.

Hirtelen mintha minden lelassult volna. A hőseink zavarát és a démonok tétlenségét követő csendet dallamos kuncogás törte meg.

\- Hát, hallottam, hogy _valaki_ betört ide, de soha nem gondoltam volna, hogy _te_ voltál az!

\- Lucifer – morgott Mihály.

Az Ellenség, a Vádló, a Sárkány, Hazugságok Hercege, Sötétség Ura, a Hajnalcsillag és a Pokol Császára kedvesen mosolygott rájuk. Fekete öltönyt viselt fekete kalappal, ami miatt kísértetiesen hasonlított egy maffiózóhoz, de valahogy mégis passzolt hozzá. Crowley szerint úgy nézett ki, mint Adam egy idősebb változata – ami különös volt, mert Lucifer általában nem szokott emberi alakot ölteni, de ebben a helyzetben mégis volt értelme. Valószínűleg emlékeztetni akarta a foglyul ejtett angyalokat, hogy valaha egy volt közülük. Valójában a _legjobb_ volt közülük.

\- Először felbosszantott, hogy Bel anélkül cselekedett, hogy velem megbeszélte volna – Lucifer felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett a Pokol Fejedelmére, és magabiztosan jobbkezéhez sétált –, de igazán, ha egy alacsonyabb rangú angyal elhozta nekem _Mihályt_ …

\- Már elnézést! – kezdte Azirafel önérzetesen, de Crowley befogta a száját. Mihály minden izma megfeszült, de világosan látta, hogy a helyzet reménytelen.

\- És itt van Crawly, aki épp elárul engem – Lucifer gyakorlatilag már dorombolt, megállva a démon és az angyal előtt. Crowley álla megfeszült. Crowley is világosan látta, hogy a helyzet reménytelen. – Milyen jó, hogy végre megbüntethetlek az Apokalipszis-ami-nem-volt során játszott kis szerepedért. Szép munka. És az _Apokalipszis egyik Lovasa_? 

\- Életnagyságban, nagyfiú! – fonta össze a karjait Háború.

\- És mégis miért vagy _te_ itt? Miért érdekel téged egy buzis angyal?

Azirafel Crowely tenyere mögül hevesen tiltakozott a jelző ellen.

\- Nem érdekel – magyarázta Háború, még mindig olyan hangon, mint aki iszonyatosan unatkozik -, de mégis ki vagyok én, hogy lemondjak a Pokol lerohanásáról, _most komolyan_?

\- Érthető, érthető. A te helyedben én sem tudtam volna ellenállni a kísértésnek. Akkor ezzel meglennénk, mindamellett olyan félelmetesen túlerőben vagyunk, hogy remélem még _te_ sem próbálsz megszökni.

\- Uram? – kérdezte Belzebub.

\- Tőled sem vagyok túlságosan elragadtatva, Bel – mondta Lucifer nyugodtan, ám ennek ellenére minden jelenlévő érezte, hogy ez a higgadt álca bármelyik pillanatban eltűnhet –, szóval adminisztratív munkára foglak, amíg én kiszórakozom magam a foglyokkal.

Belzebub nagyon szívesen tiltakozott volna, hogy de hát ő _gyűlöli_ az adminisztratív munkát, és azért lett Pokol Fejedelme, hogy bárkit megkínozhasson, de ez valószínűleg azzal járt volna, hogy végképp feldühíti a Hajnalcsillagot, és senki nem lehet olyan hülye, hogy ezt megtegye. Nem, Belzebub önként és dalolva vezetni fogja a Poklot, míg Lucifer az ő foglyait kínozza.

A négyes ellenállás nélkül hagyta magát elvezetni, bár Crowley menet közben még bemutatott Belzebubnak.  
________________________________________

*Merthogy Belzebub rosszfiúnak akart tűnni, és ki az, ha Samuel L. Jackson nem? Még egy példa arra, hogy az emberek lefőzik a Poklot.

**Lásd „Hogyan szeretett ki Crowley a Bentley-ből”, mert az író egy önreklámozó banya. (Az eredeti cím: How Crowley Fell Out of Love with the Bentley - a ford.)  
________________________________________

\- _Meg kell mondjam, semmi sem olyan dühítő, mint évekig arról beszélni az embereknek, hogy szeressék egymást, mire fogják magukat, és rákoncentrálnak a negatív részekre, mintha soha semmi pozitívat nem mondtam volna. Az üzenetem **lényege** a **béke** volt, mégis itt vannak a keresztes hadjáratok, az inkvizíció és több politikus alapozza a tanításaimra más emberek jogainak megnyirbálását, mint égen a csillag. Ha hajlamosabb lennék az erőszakra, megvernék valakit. Egyesek szerint ez az én nagy hibám. Nagyon jól tud hallgatni, hölgyem_. – A hang, úgy tűnt, nagyon büszke Madame Tracyre.

A kis robogó az autópályán pöfögött, és a sebessége alapján utasai körülbelül egy nap alatt el is érnek majd Alsó-Tadfieldbe.

\- Megteszem, ami tőlem telik, kedvesem – felelte vidáman Madame Tracy, udvariasan elhallgatva a tényt, hogy ha a hang beszélt, ő nem tudott. – Jobban érzed magad attól, hogy beszélsz róla, drágám?

\- _Leírhatatlanul, Madame. Az már biztos, hogy van benne valami katarktikus. Hogy érzi magát, Shadwell őrmester?_

\- Aejj, fogjad be, te Déli Hippi! – nyögte Shadwell, s erősen kapaszkodott Madame Tracybe, hogy le ne essen.

\- _Öhm…_

\- Mister S, nem volt kötelező velünk jönni, de maga ragaszkodott hozzá, szóval igazán lehetne kicsivel udvariasabb is – szidta Madame Tracy.

\- És te is fogjad be, te Babilon Szajhája, és lassítsad má’ le ezt a’ átkozott masinériát, mielőtt az útra okádok!

\- _Bájos fiatalember_ – jegyezte meg a hang szárazon. – _Ó, és őrmester, talán nem kellene olyan szigorúnak lennie a boszorkányokkal, egy nap talán pont az egyik fogja megmenteni az életét._

\- És talán befoghatnád, Déli Hippi! 

\- _… mint mondtam, bájos._

________________________________________

A foglyokat elkülönített cellákba zárták, majd magukra hagyták.

Mihály már fel-alá sétált a sajátjában.

\- Miért nem bánik el velünk _most_? 

Crowley a cellája sarkában ücsörgött, és próbált lehetőleg minél unottabnak tűnni.

\- Azért, mert _most_ egyenként meg tud minket kínozni, minden sietség nélkül. És azzal, hogy itt hagyott minket egyedül, csak jobban táncol az idegeinken. A mászkálásod pedig nem segít.

\- Miért mondja rám azt mindenki, hogy „buzis”? – motyogta Azirafel a térdének. Zárkájának sarkában kuporgott, és nagyon nyomorultul festett. Crowley azért választotta a hozzá legközelebb eső sarkot, hogy fejen tudja vágni, amikor az angyal nekikezd az elkerülhetetlen önmarcangolásnak.

\- Mert az vagy – vont vállat Háború, kényelmesen elnyúlva a földön. Nem látszott rajta, hogy ideges lenne, vagy hogy egyáltalán zavarná, hogy épp a Pokol Császárának a foglya.

\- De egyáltalán mit jelent? – Azirafel már gyakorlatilag nyafogott.

Crowley felsóhajtott. Annyiszor elmagyarázta már neki, de valahogy sosem értette meg teljesen.

\- Ne aggódj miatta – mondta végül.

\- Igazad van, nagyobb gondunk is van – motyogta Azirafel rosszkedvűen. – Akármennyire hálás is vagyok, hogy eljöttetek megmenteni, bocsánatot kell kérnem…

Ez volt a végszó Crowley számára. Átnyúlt a rácsokon, és jó erősen tarkón legyintette az angyalt.

\- Eszedbe ne jusson! – sziszegte. – Mind tudtuk, hogy jó esély van arra, hogy ez megtörténik, de nem a te hibád, hogy elraboltak és el kellett jönnünk megmenteni, szóval pofa be, és nehogy bocsánatot merj kérni!

Azirafel elmosolyodott, a szeme mégis komor maradt.

\- Először is azt kell kitalálnunk, hogyan jussunk ki innen – folytatta Mihály a sétát. – Kell lennie valami módnak, még mindig érzem az Úr Fényét, szóval…

Nyílt az ajtó.

Lucifer rámosolygott négy rabjára. Megvolt az az egyedi képessége, hogy bár a mosolya karizmatikus volt, megnyerő és vigasztaló, mégis a szívbajt hozta arra, akire éppen mosolygott. Ez egy ajándék.

Jókedvűen tapsolt egyet.

\- Hatezer éve gyűjtögetem a szabadnapjaimat, arra várva, hogy ez megtörténjen. Van fogalmatok, mennyi gyűlt már össze? És Belzebubbal a kormány mögött tudom, hogy minden simán fog menni, ami azt jelenti, hogy minden figyelmem nektek szentelhetem. Rám fért már egy kis pihenés, nem gondoljátok?

\- És miért nem inkább a tengerpartra mész, vagy síelni, vagy csinálsz valami már értelmes dolgot nyaralás címén? – érdeklődött csevegő hangon Azirafel.

Lucifer vállat vont.

\- Ha választhatok, hogy a már úgyis tökéletesen barna bőröm napoztassam, vagy inkább megnyúzzam azt, aki kidobott a Mennyből, a második variáció a csábítóbb.

\- Nem tudom, szerintem elpocsékolsz egy teljesen jó vakációt – mormogta Azirafel.

\- Minek próbálod meggyőzni? – sóhajtotta Mihály. – Nyilvánvaló, hogy vissza kell vinnünk a Mennybe, és megint elmagyarázni, hogyan bánj a démonokkal.

\- Jaj, ugyan már! – vágott közbe Lucifer. – Legalább _egyikőtök_ megfenyegethetne, hogy ezt úgysem viszem el szárazon, vagy _valami_ , különben oda a szórakozás. Mihály, ha nem lenne egyértelmű, hozzád beszélek.

\- Gyanítom, hogy nem kellene máris unatkoznom, _anyu_ – ásított színpadiasan Háború.

\- Anyu? – billentette félre a fejét Lucifer. – Azt már nem.

\- Anyuci.

\- _Nem_ vagyok az anyád!

\- Ebben a beszélgetésben minden _annyira_ nem jó. Nem hagyhatnánk abba? – fintorgott Crowley.

\- Ez egyszer egyet kell értenem Crawlyval. És hadd emlékeztesselek, _drágaságom_ , hogy négyőtök közül egyedül te nem tudsz meghalni. Találd ki mit jelent ez _neked_? – mosolygott Lucifer. Tényleg iszonyat boldognak tűnt az egész szituációval.

\- Én sem tudok meghalni – emlékeztette Crowley. – Legalábbis idelent nem.

\- Majd kitalálok valamit – biztosította Lucifer. – Tudod, nagy reményeket fűztem hozzád, Crawly. Eredendő bűn. Feltaláltad az Eredendő bűnt. Micsoda karrier! De ez van, ha hatezer évre egyedül hagylak ezzel a puhány angyallal…

\- Azt hittem, buzis vagyok – szólt közbe Azirafel.

\- … akit egyébként _meg kellett volna_ ölnöd. Igazán. Engedetlenség az Engedetlenség Teremtőjével szemben. Szégyellhetnéd magad.

\- Nem szégyellem – közölte Crowley. – Olyan, mintha te lennék, a második kiadásod, vagy valami – aztán eszébe jutott, kivel is beszél és gyorsan helyesbített. – De _tényleg_ sajnálom, uram. Parancs a Mennyből meg minden. – Lucifer csodálkozó arckifejezésére hozzátette – Nehéz nemet mondani a Nagyfőnöknek, ha ott ül előtted.

\- Ó? – Lucifer, most igazán összezavarodva, az angyalhoz fordult. – Hű. Mi olyan különleges benned, hogy személyesen Ő… Nos, ez eldöntötte. Veled kezdem.

\- Mit? – érdeklődött Azirafel tettetett vidámsággal.

Mihály olyan tekintettel meredt Luciferre, ami nagyon fenyegető lett volna, ha rendelkezett volna a Pokolban valamennyi tekintéllyel.

\- Ő semmi rosszat nem tett – mondta. – Világosan megmondtad, hogy engem akarsz szenvedni látni. Vigyél engem.

Lucifer csak legyintett Mihály jóindulatú aggodalmára.

\- Mindennek eljön az ideje. Még ki kell találnom, mit akarok veled csinálni, és van-e jobb mód rá, mint egy kis gyakorlás?

Azirafel felállt.

\- Hát, úgyis én tehetek róla, hogy itt vagyunk, essünk csak túl rajta, rendben?

\- Azirafel! – csattant fel Crowley, bár nem volt biztos benne, mit is mondhatna.

Azirafel rámosolygott Crowley-ra, miközben kivezették a cellájából.

\- Mellesleg, kedvesem, ugyanolyan jól tudod, mint én, hogy semmi pokoli kín és semmi mennyei öröm nem mérhető az emberiség néhány ötletéhez. Ha Auschwitzot túléltem, bármit túlélek.

Crowley-nak el kellett ismernie, hogy mond valamit. 

\- Majd meglátjuk.

________________________________________

Raven Sable megpróbálta valahogy kimosni az öltönyére került olajfoltokat, de nem folyt víz a csapból.

\- Tudod, hogy nem tehetek róla – pislogott ártatlanul White, a padlót fixírozva.

Sable sóhajtva feladta. Egyébként is, ha bárki is észreveszi a foltot, már úgyis túl közel került, s egész biztos, hogy nem él már sokáig.

\- Tudom, tudom. Nem hibáztatlak – paskolta meg a fiatalabb külsejű fiú fejét. – Mellesleg, szerintem fogytál, mióta beköltöztünk. És tudva, hogy nem szoktál enni, ez nagy szó.

\- Sosem volt még ilyen hibátlan alakom – ömlengett White.

\- Egyelőre. És egyébként is, az Adam gyereket hibáztatom. Rászoktam, hogy minden problémámért őt okolom, általában azért, mert ő is okozza őket.

\- A világ az _ő_ hibája – bólogatott White. – Tennünk kell valamit. Meg kell találnunk a módját, hogy figyeljen ránk, hogy belássa, mennyire…

Sable gyorsan félbeszakította, mielőtt még belekezdhetett volna valami végtelen költeménybe a sokszínű, hulladékban fuldokló és baromi büdös világvégéről, amit beköltözésük óta napjában kétszer előadott. Egyébként kellemes lakótárs volt, még ha a költészetet is választotta hobbijául, hogy ki tudja adni magából az összes kreatív, undorító ötletét.

\- Hogyha _ránk_ nem hallgat, hát találunk valaki _mást_ , akire igen.

\- Hát, mikor legutóbb nála jártam, ott volt ez a hölgy az ikrekkel, a boszorkány – mélázott White. – Egy csomó organikus cucc volt nála. Nem kedvelem túlzottan.

\- De _Adam_ kedveli? – nógatta Sable.

White bólintott.

Sable elgondolkodva hümmögött.

\- Azt mondod, ikrek? Kis totyogók?

\- Ühüm.

\- Nemrég tartottunk egy hozd-el-a-gyereket-a-munkába napot, és az egyik alkalmazott ikrekkel jött. Alsó-Tadfield nem olyan nagy.

És ahogy kialakult benne a terv, Sable elmosolyodott.

És a világ túlsó végén, az összes kaliforniai szőlős elszáradt és meghalt.

________________________________________

\- Hmm, valami még hiányzik – ismerte be Lucifer a kikötözött angyalnak. – Ó! A hangulat! – csettintett. Egy addig ott sem lévő hifi toronyból David Powter „Bad Day” című száma kezdett szólni.

Azirafel felnyögött.

\- Na, ez már túlzás!

\- Ugyan. _Gyűlölöm_ ezt a számot. – Lucifer előhúzott egy kést.

Azirafel gyorsan lehunyta a szemeit.  
A Disney Vállalat azon dolgok egyike volt, amiket Azirafel _és_ Crowley is sikerként jelenthetett feljebbvalóiknak. Egy lélektelen cég, ami minden húsvétkor és karácsonykor klasszikus filmek szörnyű folytatásait tűzi műsorra, hogy dollármilliókat kaszálhassanak, míg szülők ezreinek tiporják el a lelkét, akiknek muszáj megvenniük a filmeket, amik aztán megerőszakolják csemetéik gyerekkorát, miközben a filmek úton útfélen azt hirdetik, hogy Az Igaz Szerelem Mindent Legyőz, mindig kövesd az álmaidat, meg hogy az összes gonosztevő végül lezuhan a szikláról? Mindkét ügynököt kitüntetésben részesítették ezért a győzelemért. 

Így hát Azirafel jól ismerte az úgynevezett „boldog hely” fogalmát. Tulajdonképpen ő találta fel. Nagy segítségére volt, hogy el tudott oda jutni, mikor kerubból lefokozták hatalmassággá, amikor Jézust keresztre feszítették, amikor Artúr király felcsinálta a nővérét, annak ellenére, hogy Azirafel figyelmeztette, hogy tartsa magán a nadrágját, a pestis idején, és amikor véletlenül egy kalózszigeten rekedt. 

Azirafel tisztában volt vele, hogy a kínzás szó szerint örökké is tarthat, szóval olyan messzire menekült a boldog helyen, amennyire csak lehetett; vissza egészen a kezdetekig.


	5. 4. fejezet

Egyszer volt, hol nem volt, még az idő előtti időkben, hogy egy kis kerub halk pukkanással a világra jött. A baba kipróbálta apró szárnyacskáit, és látva a csapkodásukat felkuncogott.

\- Ó, hát nézzenek rád! – dorombolta a göndör vörös hajú Rafael arkangyal, ő, aki Isten Előtt Áll, és aki a Mindenható Könyvtárába menet akadt rá a jövevényre. – Olyan kis helyes vagy! Ezek a pici, édes lábujjacskák! – Az arkangyal megcsiklandozta a kerub előbb említett lábujjacskáit; a kicsi nyilvánvalóan csikis volt, ugyanis kuncogva felvisított, és apró szárnyaival csapdosva megpróbált arrébb repülni. – Nem szöksz el ilyen könnyen! – fenyegette tréfásan Rafael. Elkapta a kerubot, újból megcsikizte, majd a karjaiba vette a kis örömbatyut. – Azt hiszem, megtartalak! – A gyerek minden jel szerint el volt ragadtatva az ötlettől. – És Rafael Kettőnek foglak hívni.  
Hirtelen a baba már nem tűnt olyan boldognak.

\- Ez hiúság, Rafael – szólalt meg mellette egy hullámos barna hajú arkangyal. – Nem nevezheted el a szegény gyermeket magad után.  
\- Csak azt akarod, hogy Gábriel Kettőnek hívjam.  
A kicsi ezért a változatért sem volt oda.  
Gábriel lenézett a szőke kis kerubra, és megjegyezte:  
\- Igazából Mihályra hasonlít. Ugyanolyan színű a haja.  
\- De Mihály nem csikis.  
Gábriel felvonta az egyik szemöldökét.  
\- Elégszer kellett már lekezelnem a sebeit, hogy tudjam, egyáltalán nem csikis – magyarázta védekezőn Rafael. Mikor Gábriel szemöldöke nem csúszott vissza a helyére, Rafael kinyúlt, és az ujjával visszahúzta. – De akkor is gondoskodni fogok erről a kis drágáról – gügyögte a kicsi fejét simogatva –, úgyhogy úgy érzem, valahogy utánam kéne elnevezni őt.  
\- Miért is? – kérdezte a Hírvivő, játékosan megpöckölve a kerub orrocskáját.  
\- Mert… mert én… izé…. mert olyan sok csecsemő bukkan elő mostanában, és biztos akarok lenni benne, hogy ez az enyém – ismerte be a Gyógyító. – Tudod, ha véletlenül elhagyom. A legtöbb csecsemőt teljesen egyformának találom. – Mintegy megerősítésképpen újabb kerub, szintén szőke, bukkant fel nem messze tőlük.  
Rafael újszülöttjét láthatóan sértette a feltételezés, hogy valahogy helyettesíthető lenne.

\- Na, ne nézz így! – fordult hozzá az arkangyal. – A Gyógyítás és Tudás arkangyala vagyok, és ötünk közül én vagyok a legjobb szülőalapanyag. – Ha a baba tudott volna beszélni, rávilágított volna, hogy nem ezzel van baja. – Gábriel itt ni, túlságosan finnyás ahhoz, hogy jól gondodat tudja viselni.  
\- Nem vagyok _finnyás_. Az ilyeneknek nincs valami jó szaguk. Te próbálj meg rávenni bárkit is, hogy komolyan vegyen, mikor babahányástól és hintőportól bűzlesz – szipogta önérzetesen Gábriel.

\- És Mihály megállás nélkül edzene veled – folytatta Rafael a kicsi szárnyait simogatva, mire az szinte szó szerint dorombolni kezdett –, ami csak nekem jelentene több munkát. Uriel meg, mihelyst képes leszel megérteni egy szót is abból, amit dumál, _mindenért_ bűntudatot keltene benned. Ki gondolta volna, hogy a bűnbánat ilyen… – Rafael Gábrielre sandított.  
\- Bűnbánó lehet? – tippelt Gábriel. – Rémítő? Bűntudat fakasztó?  
\- Nagyjából. Lucifer pedig annyira elfoglalt, hogy alig látnád. Szóval látod? Velem jársz a legjobban.  
A kerub boldogan gügyögött. Ezzel próbálta kifejezni, hogy azzal nincs semmi problémája, hogy Rafaellel legyen, de lehetőleg ne nevezzék el őt is Rafaelnek.

Így hát ott találta magát Rafael ölében, ahogy az öt arkangyal összeült, hogy megvitassa ezt a…  
\- Azt mondtad, vészhelyzet – csikorgatta a fogát Lucifer.  
\- Az is! – tiltakozott Rafael. – Itt van ez a gyermek, és nincs neve!  
\- Sokszor fogod ezt csinálni? Csak mert olyan nagy az otthonunk, és mostanában annyi csecsemő tűnik fel – mutatott rá Mihály. Rafael tudomást sem vett róla.  
\- Még mindig úgy gondolom, hogy valahogy bele kéne raknod a te nevedet is – mondta Gábriel.  
Mindeközben Uriel úgy meredt a gyerekre, mintha azt találgatná, vajon micsoda. A kicsi visszanézett, mintha ő meg azt találgatná, hogy _Uriel_ mi lehet.  
\- Ha világra jön egy csecsemő, és senki nincs a közelben, hogy hallja, ad ki hangot? – tűnődött Uriel.  
\- Igen, mert az Úr hallja – vágták rá a többiek egyszerre.  
\- Rafaelli, Rafaellodingdong… Mihály… – mosolygott Mihály ártatlanul, nem törődve Uriellel. Már rég hozzászoktak.  
\- Egy kis kreativitás csodákra képes – mondta Lucifer könnyedén. Mihály mérgesen fintorgott, de mivel elég gyakran cívódtak, csak úgy ímmel-ámmal. – Rendben, leszek én az ünneprontó. Rafael, nem tarthatod meg.  
\- Tessék?  
\- Így is túl sok mindenért felelsz, nem rakhatsz hozzájuk még egy gyereket is! – magyarázta Lucifer. – És egyikünk sem hajlandó dadust játszani.  
Rafael védőn magához szorította a kerubot.  
\- Eszembe sem jutott volna bármelyikőtöket megkérni rá. És ennek a kicsinek otthonra van szüksége.  
\- A többinek is, mégsem fogadjuk be mindet. _Arkangyalok_ vagyunk!  
\- Igen, így jó példát kell mutatnunk. Éppenséggel úgy gondolom, hogy az Úr rendezte így… ő volt az első, akit megtaláltam.  
\- Véletlen – sóhajtotta Lucifer.  
\- Olyan nem létezik. Megtartom.  
\- Nem, nem tartod.

A többi arkangyal lassan hátrálni kezdett.  
\- Úgy érzem, az gondolod, hogy valamivel fölöttünk állsz, de az Úr előtt mind _egyenrangúak_ vagyunk – felelte hűvösen Rafael.  
\- Én vagyok a Jobbkeze – vágta rá Lucifer.  
\- Valóban – bólintott Rafael, a nyomaték kedvéért felállva –, és mint olyan, számtalanszor meggyógyítottalak már, nem igaz?  
Lucifer szintén felemelkedett.  
\- Te vagy a Gyógyító, nem _fenyegethetsz_ azzal…  
\- És történetesen tudom, hogy furcsán vonzódsz az éles, hegyes dolgokhoz, és esküszöm neked, Fényhozó, hogy ha nem engeded, hogy megtartsam ezt a gyereket, fogom azt a halhatatlan fejedet, és feltűzöm az egyik olyan éles, hegyes dologra az irodám elé, hogy emlékeztessek mindenkit, attól még hogy Gyógyító vagyok, _nem_ vagyok puhány!

A két arkangyal elszántan nézett farkasszemet egymással.  
Végül Lucifer leült.  
\- _Nem_ fogok vigyázni rá.  
\- Nem is álmodtam róla, kedvesem – felelte édesen Rafael, minden haragját feledve.  
Mihály elfojtott egy kuncogást.

\- Talán a Rafaelnek a név _végére_ kéne kerülnie – szólt közbe Uriel, még mindig úgy méregetve a kicsit, mint aki nem egészen érti. – Lehet, hogy jobb lenne. Öhm… Oriraphael? Uriraphael? Azirafael?  
\- Azirafael – ismételte Rafael elgondolkodva. – A-zi-rafael.  
\- ’Segít Istennek gyógyítani’? – fordította le Gábriel, ugyanúgy meghökkenve, mint Uriel és a kis kerub.  
\- Biztos vagyok benne, hogy jelent valamit – mondta Mihály. – Még ha Istennek nincs is szüksége segítségre. De nem is rossz.  
\- Tetszik! Te mit gondolsz, Azirafael?  
Azirafael nem volt elragadtatva a kiejtéstől, de ezen idővel lehet változtatni. Így hát boldogan gügyögött.

(Nem sokkal ezután, mivel az idő ugye még nem létezett, egy másik kerub is megérkezett, csak őt senki nem vette észre. A kicsinek semmi baja nem volt ezzel. Egy darabig próbálgatta a szárnyait, kuncogva körbe-körbe repkedett; annyi baba bukkant elő, nem mind talált magának szülőt. A Menny túlságosan fényes volt; azt kívánta, bárcsak lenne valami a szemellenzője.)

Valamennyi „idővel” később Gábriel sóhajtva tartotta maga előtt a gagyogó Azirafaelt, akit a dühös Rafael nyomott a kezébe, mielőtt elsietett volna.  
\- Ez a Rafael! – indult el, maga sem tudva merre, de Azirafael igazán nem bánta. – Lucifer megsérül gyakorlatozás közben, és persze rögtön _haldoklik_ (nem számít, hogy halhatatlan), és nem, neki nem jó az egyik hadi doktor, muszáj odarángatnia a Gyógyítót. Fogadok, hogy megint egy karcolásról van szó. – A Hírvivő szürke szemeivel a kicsire nézett. – Persze Mihályt agyon is verhetik, nem panaszkodik. Esküszöm, néha úgy gondolom, egyedül te meg én vagyunk épelméjűek.  
Azirafael meg volt hatva, és ezt meg is mondta, bár furcsán úgy hangzott, hogy „úúdi búú bú”.  
\- Talán több feladatot kéne vállalnom – folytatta Gábriel –, akkor Rafael nem rám bízna téged. Elvállalhatnám például a Kórus vezetését. – A kicsi lefelé konyuló szája láttán helyesbített. – Mondjuk egy csecsemőhöz képest szimpatikus vagy. Lehetnél rosszabb is. Ez elvi dolog, érted? Hmm, van valahol egy járókád, nem?  
Azirafael pici kezével megmutatta, merre van. Gábriel bólintott.  
\- És egész értelmes. Mint mondtam, lehetnél rosszabb is.

Gábriel lerakta Azirafaelt a járókába, ahol már ott várták a kifestők, egy nagy labda és egy plüss angyalka.  
\- Tessék. Maradj itt. Foglald el magad valamivel.

Amint Gábriel látótávolságon kívülre ért, Azirafael gyors, apró szárnycsapásokkal átmanőverezte magát a járóka alacsony pereme fölött. Kissé még esetlen landolás után azonnal mászni kezdett. Nem volt biztos benne, merre megy, de a felfedezés még mindig jobb, mint unatkozni…

Uriel békésen dúdolgatva sétált át az előcsarnokon, mikor is csaknem átesett az előtte négykézláb elsuhanó gyereken.  
\- Megszöktél – jelentette ki hűvösen az arkangyal.  
Azirafaelt jeges félelem járta át Uriel tekintetétől.  
\- Engedetlen voltál – folytatta Uriel. – Annak kellett lenned, különben kóborolnál szabadon. Szégyen reád!  
Azirafael _nagyon_ elszégyellte magát.  
\- Azirafael Izrafael, megbánod-e az Úr ellen elkövetett bűneidet?  
A kicsi hirtelen bármit megadott volna, hogy tudjon beszélni.  
\- Hátat fordítasz-e ennek az Úrnak nem tetsző ösvénynek?  
Ó, egek! Uriel most tényleg elővette az íját?  
\- URIEL! EL A KEZEKKEL AZ ÉN ZIZIMTŐL!  
Rafael lélekszakadva rohant oda hozzájuk, és arcon csapta Urielt.  
\- Térj már észhez! – kiáltotta.  
Uriel pislogott egyet.  
\- Helló.  
Rafael megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.  
\- Édes Istenem!

_(Nagyon fáj! Erősebb emlék kell.)_

Valamivel később a fiatal Azirafael az ágyában ült, miközben Mihály esti mesét mondott neki. A kis kerub egyszerűen imádta a meséket – mindegy, hogy azok a napi eseményekről szóltak vagy régi legendákat idéztek fel. Minthogy Azirafael az arkangyalokkal élt, nem volt nehéz feladat becserkészni Mihályt, és megkérni, hogy meséljen valamit. És bár jó adag hízelgésbe telt rávenni a történetmondásra, ha belelendült, le sem lehetett lőni.

\- Szóval kivezettem a csapatokat a külső világba, és nem fogod _elhinni_ , mit láttam ott, Azirafael!  
A kerub kék szemei csészealjnyira kerekedtek.  
\- Mit? – lehelte.  
A külső világ a Mindenható Próbaterülete volt; egy hely, ahol az Úr azt teremtett, amit Ő akart, két okból: hogy kipróbálja a dolgokat a Végső Terv megvalósítása előtt, és hogy a seregének legyen mivel harcolnia.  
\- Hatalmas _szörnyeket_. A fogaik nagyobbak voltak, mint a kardom, és vöröslöttek a vértől. Két óriási lábon jártak és az icipici kezeiken a karmok nagyobbak voltak a fogaiknál is!  
Azirafael rémülten felnyikkant.  
\- És tudod, mit szeretnek enni? _Imádnivaló kicsi kerubokat!_ – Mihály vigyorogva előrehajolt, hogy megcsikizze az említett imádnivaló kicsi kerubot. Azirafael egy visítással a fejére húzta a takarót.  
Mihály később megbánta a gyerek „terrorizálását”, mikor Azirafael, aki nyilvánvalóan félt elaludni (a gyerkőcöknek még szükségük volt rá), bemászott hozzá az ágyba. A harcosok arkangyala vállat vont, és inkább alvós macinak használta.

Amikor Azirafael földi számítás szerint ötéves lett, óvodába került. Ott aztán szembetalálta magát azzal a problémával, hogy Rafael, a tudás őrangyala tanította az ifjoncokat. Normális esetben Azirafael szívesen töltött több időt az „apjával”, de a többi gyerek nem nézte valami jó szemmel ezt a fordulatot. Ahogy telt az „idő”, és ezek a dolgok egyre fontosabbá és fontosabbá váltak, Rafael arra is ügyelt, hogy Azirafael rendesen megírja a leckét és megtanulja a feladott anyagot, ami nagyon hamar osztályelsővé tette. A kivételezés és stréberség alapos gyanúja miatt – amin egyáltalán nem segített, hogy Azirafael szívesen időzött a könyvtárban; tényleg szeretett tanulni, Rafael és ő tökéletes pár voltak – Azirafael gyakran lett csúfolódás áldozata. Bár ez inkább volt lehangoló, mint szörnyű. Isten minden jel szerint engedékenyebb volt a fiatalabb angyalokkal, így azok megúsztak olyan kis „bűnöket” dorgálás nélkül, amiket az idősebbek már nem.

_(Fáj!)_

Egyszer például, a harmadik osztály megfelelőjében, Azirafael békésen ücsörgött a kávézóban Oriel végzetről szóló könyvét olvasgatva. Mit sem sejtve szürcsölt egyet az almalevéből, és lapozott egyet, amikor valaki elmarta előle a könyvet.  
\- Helló, stréber!  
Azirafael összehúzott szemekkel pillantott fel egyik gyakori „kínzójára”, aki hanyagul lóbálta az elkobzott kötetet.  
\- Szia, Kireawel.  
\- Mennyiben, hogy ezt már olvastad? – ült fel az asztalra a sötét hajú angyal, szándékosan fejjel lefelé nézegetve a könyvet. – Mindig csak olvasol.  
\- És te mindig csak bajt keversz – vágott vissza Azirafael feszülten. – Visszakaphatnám a könyvem?  
\- Én nem _csak_ bajt keverek – védekezett Kireawel. – Hanem próbálom jól érezni magam. Amiről _neked_ fogalmad sincs, hogyan kell.  
\- Dehogy nincs. Egész jól éreztem magam, amíg olvashattam a könyvemet.  
Kireawel homlokráncolva meredt a könyvre.  
\- Csak ezt csinálod – nyafogta. – Mármint, tudom, hogy mindenki csúfol, mert stréber vagy…  
\- _Te_ is csúfolsz.  
\- … de biztos tudsz _mást_ is, mint állandóan olvasni meg Rafael kiskedvencének lenni – fejezte be Kireawel.  
A két angyal egy darabig farkasszemet nézett.  
\- Beel mondta, hogy gyere ide, és piszkálj? – kérdezte végül Azirafael.  
Kireawel óvatosan körülnézett.  
\- Igazából senki sem tudja, hogy itt vagyok. Tökmindegy. Nesze, itt a hülye könyved.  
Azirafael csodálkozva pislogott a távolodó angyal után, és hirtelen nem is tudta, mit gondoljon.

_(Most már tényleg nagyon fáj [Azirafel egy kis része tisztában volt vele, hogy ha most aktívan tudatában lenne az épp folyó kínzásnak, torkaszakadtából ordítana], erősebb emlék kell.)_

Ha az idő létezett volna, Azirafael körülbelül tíz éves lett volna. Az „apjával” és a többi négy arkangyallal ült egy hatalmas skótkockás pléden. A csillagok most tűntek fel először, és ennek örömére megrendezték a Csillagok Fesztiválját. Az Úr minden bizonnyal le akarta nyűgözni az angyalait a teremtésével, mivel a csillagok olyan fényesen ragyogtak, mint azóta soha, és hullócsillagok ezrei szelték át a sötét eget. És mivel még senki sem látott ehhez foghatót…

Tapshullám söpört végig a nézőközönségen, ahogy két hullócsillag elsüvített felettük.  
\- Gyönyörű – suttogta Uriel.  
\- Én vagyok a pártfogójuk – mondta önelégülten Lucifer, felmutatva az égre. – Lucifer a Fényhozó mostantól Lucifer a Hajnalcsillag is… Urunk a csillagokat adta kitüntetésül.  
\- Nem rossz – ismerte el Mihály, akit túlságosan lekötöttek a fények a piszkálódáshoz.  
Azirafael ellenben levette a szemét a látványosságról, hogy körülnézzen. Hamarosan ki is szúrt egy egyedül üldögélő ismerős angyalt, az égre szegezett, áhítattól csillogó zöld szemekkel. És az azokban a szemekben tükröződő hullócsillagok fénye megerősítette Azirafaelt meggyőződésében, felkelt hát a plédről, és a magányos alakhoz sétált.

\- Kireawel?  
A fiatal angyal felemelte a fejét.  
\- Szia!  
\- Nem akarod velem végignézni a fesztivált?  
Kireawel zavartan az öt arkangyal felé sandított.  
\- Izé, én… biztos nem bánnák?  
Azirafael elmosolyodott, talpra rántotta Kireawelt, és magával húzta a piknikező arkangyalok felé.

_(Túl nagy fájdalom, túl sok vérveszteség, nem tudok figyelni… De meg kell… próbálnom… nem… győzhet…)_

\- Nem szabadna itt lennünk – nyögte Azirafael. – Csak Mihály csapata lehet itt kint.

A külső világ olyan volt, amilyennek az Úr éppen akarta; aznap nyirkos volt és növényekkel teli, pára ülte meg a földet, ahogy a két fiatal angyal felfedezőútra indult. Azirafael az egész helyet szürreálisnak érezte.

\- Ezt nézd meg! – suttogta Kireawel, egy nálánál sokkal nagyobb levelet böködve. – Nézd meg ezt _mind_! Nem csoda, hogy Sachluph túlórázik! Anyám, az Úr olyan kreatív tud lenni, ha akar… mért nincsenek ilyenek a Mennyben?  
\- Azért, mert egy csomó minden van itt, ami megehet minket!  
\- Nyugi! Nem hoztalak volna ide, ha azt gondolnám, hogy bármi is felfal minket – nyugtatgatta Kireawel. – Fogadok, hogy azt a sok mesét a szörnyekről meg mindenről Mihály csak azért találta ki, hogy jobbnak látszódjon.  
\- Mintha ehhez segítségre lenne szüksége – mosolyodott el halványan Azirafael.  
Kireawel felkuncogott.  
\- Látod? Tudtam én, hogy több vagy, mint egy stréber!  
\- Ja, most álnok vagyok – biggyesztette le a száját Azirafael.  
\- Élj egy kicsit!  
Mindketten megdermedtek, ahogy a föld rázkódni kezdett alattuk.  
\- Mi ez? – kérdezte halkan Kireawel.  
\- Valami, ami sétál – nyikkant fel Azirafael, rémülten odabújva új barátjához. – Soha többet nem bízok meg benned!  
\- Repülj, repülj, repülj, repülj!

_(Juj, **aú**!)_

\- Hát, ez jó nagy bukta volt* – mondta a kígyó.

_(Aú… aú… aú…)_

Crowley a Földre érkező arkangyal hírére azonnal elbújt. Normális körülmények közt Azirafel napokig szekálta volna emiatt (mint ahogy Crowley piszkálta volna, ha ő teszi ugyanezt, amennyiben egy arkdémon ugrik fel egy kis angyalvadászatra), de ezúttal Azirafelt váratlanul érte az esemény. „Körbekémlelt” az aurájával, és sikeresen beazonosította a valahol Egyiptomban idéző, csavargó arkangyalt.

\- Zizi! – kiáltotta boldogan Rafael, aki az egyébként kihalt úton sétált egy vak öregemberrel. – Kíváncsi voltam, mikor jelensz meg!  
\- Hogy… hogy kerülsz te ide? És ki ez?  
\- Hát, mindig arról beszélsz, milyen remek itt a Földön, szóval úgy gondoltam, leugrok körülnézni – felelte vidáman a vörös hajú arkangyal. – Aztán összefutottam Tóbiással, az új barátommal. Tóbiás, ő itt a fiam, Azirafael; már meséltem róla.  
\- De még mennyit! – sóhajtotta Tóbiás, de azért barátságosan mosolygott és kezet nyújtott Azirafelnek. Persze rossz irányba. – Te vagy a szeme fénye.  
\- Hamarosan a fiával kell majd utaznom egy darabon. És az ott egy másik barátom, Asmodeus, akinek szerintem tetszik Tóbiás menye, mert folyton megöli a férjeit. – Rafael egy közeli fa felé intett, ami nagyon durván bemutatott neki. – Szörnyen faragatlan, de valahogy hozzánő az emberhez.  
Azirafel leesett állal bámult.  
\- Te… te… ó, édes istenem! Nem is tudom, hogy ezek közül melyik a rosszabb.  
\- Gyere, sétálj velünk! – invitálta Rafael, karon ragadva Azirafelt, és maga után húzva.  
\- Először is: nem mondhatod meg az embereknek, hogy angyal vagy. Erre van a hitük, meg minden.  
\- Nem is tudom, értékeltem ezt a kis őszinteséget – vélekedett Tóbiás.  
\- Ó, hallgass. Általában az emberek eléggé… negatívan reagálnak a hírre, hogy egy igazi angyal társaságában vannak – magyarázta Azirafel, elővéve a legjobb parancsoló modorát.  
\- Hmmm. Rendben, akkor Azariás vagyok, Ananiás fia. – Rafael a nevet egy utazótól lopta, akivel a minap találkoztak. – Te pedig a fiam vagy… izé… Azirafael – fejezte be esetlenül.  
És Tóbiás máris így tudta.  
\- Ó, rendben – mondta. – Örülök, hogy találkoztunk.  
Azirafel felsóhajtott.  
\- Nem kell megváltoztatnod! Már tudta, és semmi baja nem volt vele.  
\- Ó.  
\- Nem hiszem el, hogy egy arkangyal van mellettem! – kiáltotta Tóbiás. – Az Úr megáldott engem!

\- Másodszor pedig – bökött Azirafel az út menti fákra, ahol Asmodeus bujkált, bár nem valami jól. – Most komolyan? Egy sorozatgyilkos démon? És még életben van?  
\- Mindenkiben megvan a jóság szikrája – válaszolta Rafael, és letörölt egy nemlétező piszokfoltot Azirafel arcáról. – Még benne is. Csak kicsit el van tájolva. Megpróbáltam a helyes útra irányítani, de nem sikerült. Mondtam neki, hogy esetleg írhatna verseket, és írt is, a lány néhai férje vérével. „A rózsa piros, az ibolya kék, megölöm azt, akihez férjhez mégy”. Legalább rímelt.  
A démon valami nagyon utálatos szóval illette őket az egyik fa mögül; jelenlegi búvóhelye túl vékony volt ahhoz, hogy rendesen elrejtse.  
\- Hát ez… - Azirafel nem talált szavakat.  
\- Aztán javasoltam, hogy küldjön ajándékot, erre odaadta neki az épp meggyilkolt férj belső szerveit.  
\- Tényleg nagyon el van tájolva – vetette közbe Tóbiás.

Végül Rafael is kénytelen volt beismerni:  
\- Azt hiszem, tényleg tennem kell valami drasztikusat – kerüld ki azt a követ, Tóbiás –, és ez mérhetetlenül elszomorít, mert hát _tudom_ , hogy nem lehet annyira rossz. Végül is _szerelmes_ , és ez csak mond valamit, nem?  
\- A démonok nem szeretnek – emlékeztette Azirafel. Aztán eszébe jutott a „saját” démona, és hozzátette – Nos, hacsak nem számítjuk az önimádási hajlamukat.  
\- Nonszensz. Egyszerűen csak nem tudják kifejezni az érzéseiket. Tóbiás, szándékosan rúgsz bele minden egyes kőbe? Komolyan mondom, rosszabb vagy, mint Uriel.  
\- Vak vagyok – juttatta eszébe a férfi.  
\- Ó, igaz. Bocsi. Tessék – gyógyította meg Rafael.  
Tóbiás örvendezve áldani kezdte az Úr nevét, Azirafel pedig a fejét fogva lassan elszámolt tízig.  
\- Ezt nem csinálhatod! Az embereknek maguknak kell megoldani…  
\- Jaj! Újból vak lettem! – fakadt sírva Tóbiás.  
\- Nem hiszem, hogy meg tudnám ölni, Zizi – nyugtalankodott Rafael. – Valahogy nem tűnik _helyesnek_.  
Azirafel újragyógyította Tóbiás szemét, csak hogy hagyja már abba a nyivákolást. A szerencsétlen ember ismét ujjongásba kezdett, és Azirafel végre válaszolni tudott.  
\- Persze, hogy meg tudod ölni. Még csak megtalálnod sem kell, tekintve, hogy folyton utánatok sompolyog.  
Rafael habozva a (rosszul) rejtőzködő démon felé sandított, és nem úgy tűnt, mint akit meggyőztek.  
\- Szeretnél egy ölelést? – tárta ki a karját Azirafel.  
Az arkangyal hálásan elfogadta. Mivel nem volt semmi, ami leárnyékolta volna az angyali szeretet hullámait, Tóbiás elájult.  
\- Te elég tapasztalt vagy démon téren, igaz? – kérdezte Rafael. – Mit csinálsz ilyen helyzetben?  
Valahogy az „azt mondom, menjen innen” nem tűnt jó válasznak. Az igazat megvallva, mikor legutóbb találkozott Crowley-val, az mindkettejük dekorporálásával ért véget, bár úgy tűnt, hogy minél többször futnak össze, annál kevesebb az esélye, hogy megölik egymást.  
\- Hát, megpróbálhatnád esetleg lekötni. Tudod, hogy ne hagyhassa el többé a Poklot.  
A fa mögött megbúvó démon a tudomásukra hozta – meglehetősen udvariatlanul –, hogy egyáltalán nem tetszik neki az ötlet.  
\- De akkor nem láthatja többet Sárát. Ez a lány neve – motyogta Rafael.  
\- És nem is ír – nézett Azirafel egyenesen a fára – több iszonyatos verset.  
A fa vad káromkodásba kezdett.  
\- Azt hiszem, így lesz a legjobb – sóhajtotta az arkangyal.

_(Próbáljunk meg… nem törődni a fájdalommal. Igen, nem teljesen lehetetlen. Ó, egek.)_

\- Szóval arra gondoltam, hogy ez az egész „én dekorporállak téged, te dekorporálsz engem” dolog nem valami eredményes módszer – vetette fel Crowley óvatosan; a hangja visszhangot vert a kiterjedt teremben.  
Azirafel nem igazán figyelt rá. Most járt először az Alexandriai Könyvtárban és ez a látvány… _Nos…_

Azirafel ez elmúlt évszázadban Rómában élt, míg Crowley Alexandriában szított zavargásokat. És – bár nem volt biztos benne, miért – amikor Caesar csapatai Alexandriába vonultak, hogy felkutassák Pompeiust, Azirafel boldogan csatlakozott, hogy meglátogassa régi ellenfelét. Crowley pedig annyira elégedett volt legutóbbi tervével – kihízelegte XIII. Ptolemaiosznál, hogy adja oda Caesarnak Pompeius fejét, jól tudván, milyen iszonytató következményekkel járhat ez –, hogy boldogan tartott éjszakai idegenvezetést az angyalnak a híres könyvtárban.

\- Tökéletesen egyetértek – lehelte Azirafel, csak félig-meddig figyelve a démonra, ahogy végigfuttatta ujjait a tekercseken. Ennyit még soha életében nem látott, és ez nagy szó. Nagy nehezen a fehér tógába csavart démon felé fordult. – Mondjuk mióta is? Három évtizede nem láttuk egymást. Mondtam már, hogy jól nézel ki, ugye?  
\- Persze. De szerintem ez sem valami eredményes.  
\- Hmm?  
\- Hogy ilyen sokáig távol legyünk egymástól – magyarázta Crowley. – Fájdalmas veled, de fájdalmasan _unalmas_ nélküled.  
\- Ó. – Az angyal találomra leemelt a polcról egy papirusztekercset, és kíváncsian kibontotta.  
\- Figyelsz te rám egyáltalán?  
\- Öhm, ne haragudj – rakta vissza a tekercset. – Mit is mondtál?  
\- Hogy abba kéne hagynunk egymás öldöklését – ismételte Crowley.  
\- Hát ez… érdekes ötlet – ismerte be Azirafel.  


Az Egyezség mégsem jött létre egészen Kr.u. 1020-ig. Megvan az oka, miért nem állapodtak meg Kr.e. 48-ban.  


A jelek szerint a „ne öljük meg egymást” és a „ne legyünk távol egymástól” alatt Crowley „smárolást” (és mást) értett, ugyanis egy óvatlan pillanatban Azirafelre vetette magát, nekinyomta a falnak, és az angyal szájába dugta a nyelvét.  
Hmm. Szóval így kell csókolózni. Crowley példáját követve, Azirafel lehunyta a szemét. Egész… érdekes. Azirafel még sosem próbálta, mivel nem tűnt túl higiénikusnak, és volt valami sajátságosan furcsa az olyan lények szerelmi viszonyaiban, akik 50 éven belül már sehol sem lesznek, de el kellett ismernie, hogy nem volt olyan rossz. Még értelme is volt, hogy ők… Ó, egek, mit csinál Crowley a combjával?  
A zűrzavar közepette egyikük lelökött egy fáklyát.

Azirafel biztos volt benne, hogy Crowley direkt csinálta, és nagyon igyekezett, hogy dekorporálja. Újra és újra.

És ez így ment, mígnem:

_(Jaj… ez...)_

\- _Mégis mit művelsz?_ – sziszegte Azirafel dühösen, a gyors iramot diktáló Crowley után loholva a sivatagban.  
\- Én is örülök, hogy látlak – morogta a démon, akin látszott, hogy nincs elragadtatva attól, amire készül. – Ezúttal hogyan akarsz megölni?  
\- Sehogy, ha azt csinálod, amit gondolok, hogy csinálsz! Ő nem akárki, Crowley, ő a _Fiú_! Nagy F-fel!  
\- Nem tudtam, hogy ennyire törődsz velem.  
\- _Nem_ törődök, de…  
\- Azt hittem, az angyalok mindenkivel törődnek. – Ez a beszélgetés túl sokszor lezajlott már közöttük.  
\- Crowley!  
\- Parancsot kaptam, rendben? – csattant fel a démon. – Hogy kísértsem meg. Mégis mit tehetnék? Vagy teljesítem, vagy a hátralévő évezredeimet fájdalomban és hatalmas nagy kínban élem le.

_(Ó, fájdalom és kín, milyen igaz…)_

\- Egy ideje már nem öltük meg egymást – mondta Azirafel valamikor 1020 körül.  
\- Feltűnt – bólintott Crowley. Volt elég esze, hogy ne említse Alexandriát.  
\- Talán csinálhatnánk egy hivatalos egyezményt?

_(Jaj…)_

\- Tényleg meg kellett volna maradnia a szobroknál – ismerte el Azirafel, a mennyezetet bámulva. – Úgy értem, láttad a _Piétá_ t? Egyszerűen tökéletes.  
Crowley csak egy mordulással válaszolt. Nem érezte magát túl kellemesen, ami érthető, tekintve, hogy az egyetlen dolog, ami miatt nem olvadt el, az Azirafel akarata volt.  
\- Csak nézz rá a Libycára… ilyen testtartás nincs, viszont nagyon jól néz ki. Nagyon csendes vagy, kedvesem, minden rendben?  
\- Hogy tudtál rávenni, hogy eljöjjek veled egy _templomba festményeket_ nézegetni? – Crowley tekintete fel-alá cikázott a teremben, mint aki már a menekülést tervezi.  
Azirafel felsóhajtott.  
\- _Biztonságban_ vagy, Crowley. Reméltem, hogy végre lesz egy olyan beszélgetésünk, ami nem a karrierünkről szó. Biztos van valami véleményed a művészetről. A főmennyezet legtöbb eseményénél jelen voltál.

Crowley felnézett a Kiűzetésre.  
\- Ngk.  
\- Ajjaj. – Azirafel is észrevette.  
\- Az ott egy _nő_? – hüledezett Crowley, reszkető kézzel mutatva a Kígyóra.  
\- Az… igen, az. – Az angyal nagyon nehezen tartotta vissza kitörni készülő nevetését.  
\- Az egy nő! Női… női részekkel! – gesztikulált vadul Crowley.  
\- Ez a művészi szabadság.  
\- Adok én neki művészi szabadságot! _Szalagos sikló_ voltam, nem nāga!

Míg Crowley Michelangelo hiányos tudását hordta le a sárga földig a női anatómiát illetően, kerek öt percet szentelve a Kígyó izomzatának, Azirafel csak mosolygott és tökéletesen meg volt elégedve, mert Crowley nem vette észre, hogy a Keleti Kapu Angyala rózsaszín ruhát visel, amiért pedig normális esetben napokig tartó piszkálást kapott volna.

_(Tényleg szalagos sikló volt? Úgy emlékszem, annál valamivel nagyobbra nőtt… ó, basszus!)_

Azirafel megköszörülte a torkát.  
\- A _célod_ én leszek, bizony, Laertes; mint legsötétebb éjen csillagok, lövellnek át tudatlanságomon mesterfogásaid.  
Crowley most még dühösebbnek látszott, mint amikor feljött a színpadra.  
\- Ej, ne csúfolódj!  
\- Nem, Istenemre!  
A Király szavai alatt Crowley így üzent Azirafelnek a fejében: _Említettem már mostanában, hogy utállak? Mert tényleg, igazán utállak._  
_Hallgass, kedvesem, pompás Laertes vagy, és te is tudod, hogy Williamnek szüksége volt erre a kis szívességre. Azt a rémes Titus Andronicust neked írta, ugye tudod?_

\- Jól, királyom; felséged a gyöngébb oldalra tett.  
_Én akartam Hamlet lenni, te szemétláda._  
És amikor a kettős párbajozni kezdett, William el volt ragadtatva színészi játékuktól – tényleg úgy tűnt, mint akik készek megölni egymást.

_(Hehe, viccesen nézett ki abban a kalapban.)_

Rámosolygott Crowley-ra.  
\- Csak annyit szeretnék mondani – kezdte –, hogy ha ezt nem ússzuk meg élve… legbelül mindig tudtam, hogy megvan benned a jóság szikrája.  
\- Remek – morogta Crowley keserűen. – Most szállok a boldogságtól.  
Azirafel kezet nyújtott.  
\- Örülök, hogy ismerhettelek – mondta.  
Crowley elfogadta és megrázta.

_(Nem bírom… ó, egek… ez rossz…)_

Miután a világnak nem lett vége, Azirafel és Crowley azt tették, amit általában – mentek és jól berúgtak. Csakhogy ezúttal úgy döntöttek, felidéznek pár dolgot a közös múltukból, míg isznak, amiből aztán nagyon hamar ivójáték kerekedett – egy korty pia annak, aki elneveti magát valamin.  
\- Emlékszel, mikor torreádort játszottál Portugáliában, és a bika dekorporálásig taposott?  
Mindketten felnevettek, és megitták az adagjukat.  
\- Emlékszel arra, amikor… úgy berúgtunk, hogy… összeházasodtunk?**  
Még több nevetés, olyan intenzitással, hogy már komoly nehézségekbe ütközött, hogy megtartsák a poharukat. Aztán nagy nehezen megnyugodtak.  
\- Elintézted a válást, ugye?  
\- Ööö… én azt hittem, te…?  
Sietve ittak még.  
\- Miről is beszéltünk?  
Végül, likőrtől és örömtől megrészegedve a karaoke bár felé vették az irányt.  


A karaoke azon dolgok egyike volt, amit mind a ketten kizárólag részegen voltak képesek élvezni. Az angyalok nem táncolnak – a gavottot leszámítva –, viszont nagyon jól énekelnek. Azirafel angyali hangja nem volt olyan jó, hogy bekerüljön a Mennyei Kórusba, de neki is, mint minden angyalnak megvannak azok a képességei, amik könnyebbé teszik az éneklést – és ebbe nem csak a tökéletes énekhang tartozik bele. Az egyik ilyen képesség a dalszövegek ismerete*** és az összes léghangszerben való jártasság. Természetes énektehetsége ellenére Azirafelnek szüksége volt az alkoholra, hogy le tudja rázni magáról mérsékelt természetét, mert ha egy angyal a karaoke-géphez kerül, a figyelem középpontjában lesz.

Crowley-nak viszont azért kell lerészegednie, hogy túltegye magát a tényen, hogy egy danászó Azirafel könnyen meg is ölheti. Az éneklés nemcsak időtöltés az angyalok számára, hanem az egyik leghatásosabb fegyverük. Persze Azirafelnek meg kéne erőltetnie magát, hogy démoni erőket kezdhessen pusztítani, de Crowley még így is ideges lesz tőle, szóval ezért inkább szereti, ha van már benne pár üveg bor, amikor Azirafel énekelni kezd.  
De tedd össze őket részegen, és pazar duettet produkálnak.  
Aznap éjjel elénekelték az Easy Lovert (először ugyan az Under Pressure jött ki, de Crowley erőnek erejével megváltoztatta), aztán az It’s the End of the World as We Know It című számot (ezen aztán jót nevettek), majd a Don’t Stop Believin’-t, most pedig…  
\- _It’s more than a fee-liiin’_ – énekelte Azirafel a mikrofonba, jobban szórakozva, mint évszázadok óta bármikor, most, hogy a világ nem ért véget.  
\- _More than a fee-liin’_ – visszhangozta Crowley. Ő volt a vezető léggitáros is. Egypár hozzájuk hasonlóan pityókás ember szintén beállt a különböző léghangszerek helyére és Crowley-val együtt háttérénekesnek.  
\- _When I hear that old song they used to play_  
\- _More than a fee-liin’_  
\- _I begin dream-iiiiin’…_  
\- _More than a fee-liin’_  
Crowley nem volt megelégedve a Boston szövegével, hát átköltötte:  
\- _’till I see ‘ziraphale walk away! I see A-zir-a-phale walkin’ awaaa-aaaaay!_  
Azirafel ezt mulatságosabbnak találta, mint kellett volna és hisztérikus nevetésben tört ki…

_(Sötétség.)_  
________________________________________

*A hivatalos magyar fordításban: „Az az előbb úgy zuhant le, mint egy ólomlufi”

**1480, Spanyolország. Akkor kezdődött, mikor Crowley egy hetet töltött részegen a spanyol inkvizíció miatt. A démon gyönyörű ruhában volt, és Azirafel valódi neve attól fogva Mrs. Azirafel Michael Crowley. Igen, Mrs.

***Néha még azoknak a daloknak a szövegét is ismerik, amiket még meg sem írtak. Azirafel volt a legjobban összezavarodva, amikor egyszer mérgében Crowley fejéhez vágta, hogy ha annyira szereti a rumos zselét, akkor rakjon rá egy gyűrűt. (Ld. Beyoncé – Single Ladies)


End file.
